La Niñera Haruno
by LunitaMoon
Summary: AU. Un día Sakura se encontró con dos pequeños en una librería, lo que no sabia era lo que el destino le depararía a partir de ahí!. Sasu-Saku..Naru-Hina..Ino-Shika..Ten-Neji...
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:**La historia me vino a la mente hace rato ya, cuando estaba leyendo"La Nana Swan" y se me ocurrió crear esta, así que espero y sea de su agrado!

**La Niñera Haruno.**

**Prologo:**

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo20 años. Nací en Kyoto, y ahí viví hasta que cumplí 18, después de haber terminado mi preparatoria para ingresar a la universidad de Tokio. Estaba estudiando medicina, ya que me encanta ver la gran sonrisa de la gente al estar a salvo, aunque muchas veces no siempre podemos hacer nada; si lo sé, tengo un carrera cansada y pesada pero siempre había sido y será mi ilusión ver sana a la mayoría de la gente.

Si se preguntan, ahorita estoy de vacaciones ya que termine de entregar mis trabajos antes que todos por ser una "sobre dotada" o eso fue lo que dijeron los maestros de mi, y la verdad es que siempre eh tenido una muy buena memoria, aprendo todo con mucha facilidad; y aquí me encuentro, en una librería buscando _Cumbres y Borrascosas _ya que tengo como dos meses buscándolo y no lo hayo, espero esta vez y si tener suerte...

Camino hacia un empleado pero antes de llegar, siento como alguien choca contra mí, pero en mis piernas y cuando volteo hacia abajo, veo a una hermosa niña de cabello azabache sentada o mejor dicho, tirada en el piso, por lo que preocupada, me agacho hacia ella de rodillas.

—Estas bien?— preguntó con voz suave.

La pequeña alza la cabeza y me mira, a la vez que yo miro como sus hermosos ojitos negros se van llenando de agua… o no… está a punto de llorar…

—Oh no! no llores, por favor— le suplico, nuncame ah gustado ver llorar a pequeños.

Recordé que es lo que a los niños les encanta y busque dentro de mi bolsa para ver si la traía, al ayarlo, lo tome y se lo di a la niña quien al instante de ver la paleta de cereza, dejo de llorar y la tomo, a la vez que me sonreía y yo le correspondí con otra sonrisa.

—Aiko! — se oye a lo lejos como viene un niño corriendo hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

Volteé al instante y vi un hermoso niño que era idéntico a la pequeña que tenia frente a mí, que por cierto se llama Tsuki a lo que me eh dado cuenta.

—Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no te separes de papi y de mi? —le reprendió el niño, mientras que la pequeña lo ignoro, ya que se levanto tomando su paleta y la abrió para metérsela en su boquita y después sacarle la lengua a su hermano.

—Tú no me mandas— le contesto.

—Soy mayor que tú! — contraataco el niño.

—Solo por unos minutos, no cuenta. —

—Si cuenta!. —

—No!. —

—Sí. —

—Que no! —

—Que sí. —

Yo solo los miraba atentamente, se miraban demasiado cómicos peleando por quien era mayor.

Dirigí mi vista hacia el reloj que se encontraba en la pared del lado izquierdo y me di cuenta de que ya eran las12 pm. Tenía más de 2 horas buscando el libro y ni siquiera lo eh encontrado.

Estupendo!

Otra vez sin comprar el libro, sin ayarlo, ni nada, realmente estupendo. Tantas ganas que tengo de leerlo y nunca lo encuentro por ningún lado.

Me puse de pie y me di cuenta de que los pequeños habían dejado de pelear y me miraban atentamente, y la verdad es que me dio un poco de escalofrió su mirada pero me dio más ternura verlos, eran idénticos y muy hermosos.

—De donde sacaste esa paleta? Yo quiero también una! — dijo el pequeño después de desviar su mirada de mi y ver a su hermanita.

—Ella me la dio. —le contesto, apuntándome a mí.

Dirigió su mirada hacia mí, y vi que me miraba fijamente para después sonreírme alegremente.

—Soy Souta y ella es Aiko. —señalándose primero a él y después hacia la pequeña nombrada.

—Mucho gusto Souta, Aiko. Yo soy Sakura—les sonreí y ellos me sonrieron nuevamente.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si quería una paleta a Souta ya que recordé lo que le había dicho a su hermanita, y ya que yo siempre traía dulces en mi bolsa le regalaría una, la verdad era que adoraba cualquier tipo de dulces, bien podría comer todo un día entero puros dulces y no me enfadaría nunca; pero fui interrumpida por una hermosa voz que bien conocía.

—Aiko, Souta—

Al oír de donde provenía la voz, di un giro de 180 grados, lentamente, para encontrarme con el ser más hermoso del universo.

Tez nívea, con un cuerpo de infarto, estatura de 1.76, pelo negro al igual que sus ojos de un profundo negro que cautivarían a cualquiera, excepto a mí, ya que yo conocía muy bien a este arrogante de nombre_: Sasuke Uchiha_.

El hombre que más odio.

El hombre que destruyo mi vida después de conocerlo y más que nada destruyo lo más importante para mi…

_Destruyo mi corazón._

…

**Lo sé, está muy corto pero solo es la introducción y así comenzara, Sakura odia a Sasuke pero no sabemos aun porque…**

**Espero y les guste el fic y recuerden que solo es la introducción, en estos momentos estoy escribiendo el segundo capítulo y si será más largo, créanme que demasiado para mi gusto, como unas 9 páginas.**

**Que tengan un hermoso día.**

**Atte:**

**LunithaMoon**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** La historia me vino a la mente hace rato ya, cuando estaba leyendo "La Nana Swan" y se me ocurrió crear esta, así que espero y sea de su agrado!

**La Niñera Haruno.**

**Capítulo 1:**

—_Sakura, corre!_ —_me gritaban pero no sabía de dónde provenía esa voz._

_Di media vuelta hacia atrás y mire a todo mundo correr, gente gritando, niños llorando, buscando a sus padres, otros solo seguían corriendo y corriendo sin ningún lugar fijo, solo querían mantenerse a salvo, pero… ¿de qué?_

_Entonces, escuche un gran estruendo, como toda la ciudad se sacudía y los edificios se desmoronaban, cayendo varios a la misma vez, como la gente quedaban bajo ellos, gritando ayuda, piedad, y como mas niños lloraban por sus madres._

_¿Y qué hacía yo?_

_Nada, solo quedarme viendo como esa gente moría, viendo como esos niños lloraban, viendo como todos corrían, como gritaban y pedían ayuda, y… ¿yo?_

_Comenzó a temblar mas, cada vez más fuerte y yo del miedo seguía inmóvil, tenía miedo de que me movía, moriría también y no quería, no quería dejar a mis amigos y a mi familia, yo estaba segura de que ellos estaban bien, a salvo y yo también tenía que estarlo para estar junto con ellos._

_De pronto comencé a correr, sin darme cuenta, ya me encontraba lejos, hasta que sentí a la gente correr a mi lado y me empujaban violentamente hasta que caí al piso, nadie me ayudo y yo comencé a llorar._

_No sé exactamente cuánto estuve llorando, pero para mí fue demasiado, hasta que sentí como alguien me tomaba del brazo y me jalaba._

_Alce la cabeza para ver sobre mis llorosos ojos, al ser más hermoso del planeta._

_Era todo un ángel…_

_Sus ojos de un hermoso color azabache al igual que su cabello, de tez blanca pero no tanto como la mía, y el perfil de su cara era simplemente perfecta, todo un dios, todo un ángel, un gran ángel._

_Lo miraba fijamente, al igual que el a mí, sin importarnos lo que estaba pasando a nuestro alrededor, sin oír cómo la gente nos gritaba que corriéramos, sin importarnos absolutamente nada._

_Pero todo volvió a la realidad al momento de oír como algo explotaba y…_

_Comenzamos a correr, lo más rápido que pudimos, aun éramos unos niños, como podríamos correr tan rápido como los adultos?_

_Llegamos hacia donde todo mundo se encontraba y comenzamos a caminar entre la gente, buscando a nuestros padres, hasta que los encontré, ahí se encontraban, gritando entre la gente mi nombre, buscándome a mí._

_Corrí hacia mi madre y la abrace lo más fuerte que pude, y ella llorando correspondió a mi abrazo._

—_No te vuelvas a separar Sakura, no sabes lo que pensamos que te había pasado_—

_Estuve un buen momento así, abrazada junto a mi madre, mientras mi padre me acariciaba mi cabellera tiernamente en forma de protección, asegurándome que todo se encontraba bien._

_De pronto recordé al niño que venía junto a mí, me separe de mi madre y di medio vuelta, para darme cuenta que ya no se encontraba ahí, ya se había ido y.._

_Ni siquiera supe su nombre._

…

…_._

…_._

—Sakura, Sakura —oía que me decía y me sacudían, pero yo no abría los ojos para ver quién era, puesto que ya sabía quién era. —Estas soñando de nuevo—.

Me levante dándome cuenta de que rubia amiga aun seguía ahí y me miraba con cara preocupada, cara que hace años no veía desde la muerte de mis padres…

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto con voz que luego se notaba la tristeza en ella.

—Si—mentí —Solo un mal sueño—.

—¿Estás segura?¿No quieres contarme? —insistió. A lo que yo negué rápidamente, moviendo mi cabeza hacia lado derecho. —Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea y siempre estaré contigo Sakura—.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, la verdad era que no quería hablar sobre el tema, no me gustaba recordarlo, ya habían pasado muchos años desde que paso y todo se había quedado con él, sus recuerdos, todo lo que tratara sobre él, se fueron al momento que él se fue.

Y ahora regreso y no solo eso, sino con dos hermoso pequeños, que al instante se habían ganado mi corazón…

_Al dar la vuelta lo encare y él me vio fríamente, con esa sonrisa de a lado que tanto odiaba, se que es malo odiar, guardar rencor, pero no lo puedo evitar y menos cuando…_

—_Sakura, cuánto tiempo —me dijo con esa hermosa voz que… que digo, con esa estúpida voz que tanto odio._

—_¿La conoces papi? —pregunto el pequeño, a lo que dirigí mi mirada hacia el y lo mire sonriéndole a su… ¿padre?_

—_Así que ya eres padre, Sasuke —asegure. _

—_Hmp—Vaya, aun sigue siendo tan comunicativo._

_Como no se me había ocurrido pensarlo antes, si estos niños eran idénticos a él, excepto a que ellos sin sonreían, se emocionaban y comían dulces._

_Le di la espalda a Sasuke, para agacharme a la altura del pequeño Souta y sonreírle._

—_¿Quieres tú paleta?—le pregunte tiernamente, a lo que él comenzó a brincar de emoción._

—_¿Me la regalara?—a lo que yo solo asentí y comencé a buscar dentro de mi bolsa hasta que encontré la bolsita llena de dulces y la saque._

_Alce la vista, para encontrarme a los dos pequeños sorprendidos y con un gran brillo en sus ojos._

—_Les regalo la bolsita con una pequeña condición—_

—_¿Cuál?—preguntaron los dos a la vez._

—_Que le quiten lo creído a su padre—les dije bajito, para que solo ellos oyeran._

_Los dos pequeños se miraron, para después mirarme a mí y alzar un poco su manita hacia mí._

—_Trato—Dijeron a la misma vez y estreche mis dos manos con ellos, sellando el trato._

…

Después de ese día, los volví a encontrar al día siguiente en el hospital en la hora de salida, era mi primer día, estaba terminando con mis prácticas, puesto que acababan de terminar mis vacaciones…

…

—_¡Sakura-chan!—Oí que alguien gritaba cuando acababa de salir de la puerta principal del hospital, así que me detuve y dirigí mi vista hacia atrás y pude distinguir dos pequeñas cabelleras azabaches corriendo hacia mí._

_Me agache y los tome entre mis brazos, abrazándolos fuertemente a la vez que ellos me correspondían el abrazo._

—_Sabíamos que eras tú Sakura-chan, pensamos que ya no te volveríamos a ver—Dijo Souta, a la vez que se separaba un poco, al igual que Aiko._

—_¿Y su padre? ¿Sabe que están aquí?—Les pregunte, puesto que era muy raro que estuvieran solos a menos que…_

—_No, no sabe—Aseguro Souta._

—_Además, papi trabaja aquí—Dijo Aiko felizmente, a lo que pude deducir que estaba orgullosa de su papá._

—_Niños, no es bueno que anden corriendo dentro del hospital y gritando, y está muy mal que anden alejados de su padre—Les reprendí al andar corriendo dentro del hospital._

—_Pero es que estábamos aburridos y papi nos dejo encerrados en la oficina—Me contesto Aiko con ojitos llorosos._

—_Aparte te vimos pasar y no dudamos en ir contigo—Dirigí mi mirada hacia Souta, quien también tenía sus ojitos llorosos como Aiko y me sentí sumamente culpable._

_Así que los abrace a ambos, fuertemente y ellos me abrazaron a mí, hacía estuvimos un buen rato hasta que oímos pasos veloces, que venían corriendo hacia nosotros._

—_¡Aiko, Souta!—Dios, juro que esa voz…_

—_¿Papi?—Hablaron los dos a la vez, a la vez que yo dirigí mi mirada hacia Sasuke quien me miraba recelosamente._

—_Así que, aquí trabajas Uchiha—puse mi mejor sonrisa fingida. —Deberías cuidar más a tus hijos, mira que encerrar a estos hermosos pequeños—_

—_Hmp—Se puso rígido —Lo que yo haga con mis hijos no te incumbe—me contesto de mala manera, pude ver como fruncía un poco el ceño._

—_Tienes razón, entonces dile a tu esposa que los cuide bien, que no está haciendo un buen trabajo—Le dije seriamente, me comenzaba a molestar mas por la actitud de él._

—_No te metas con ella— me contraataco._

—_Entonces no me trates tan indiferente después de tantos años idiota—me sonroje al instante al darme cuenta de lo dicho._

_Sasuke me miraba con cara sorprendida, y los niños confundidos._

_Me puse nerviosa, no sabía que decir, ya la había regado con lo dicho, por lo que di media vuelta y tome mi camino…_

_Pero recordé algo, por lo que regrese a donde estaba, llegue hacia Aiko y Souta, me agache y los abrace fuertemente, ellos correspondieron felices aunque algo aturdidos y confundidos._

…

No sé qué diablos había sido eso, ni porque había dicho tal cosa, pero de lo que si estaba segura era que aun seguía enamorada de Uchiha y que esos dos pequeños se había robado mi corazón sin haberlo querido.

Sabía que a partir de aquí, mi vida cambiara, ahora mas siendo…

…

_Ya habían pasado dos días y ya no había visto a Souta y Aiko, y la verdad era que ya los extrañaba, últimamente los estaba viendo más seguido, pero estos dos últimos días no, si señales de ellos o Sas… digo Uchiha._

—_¿Sakura-chan? —Dirigí mi vista hacia Tsuki, una de mis amigas en el hospital, realmente la pasaba bien, realmente era muy buena amiga, siempre me ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba y además de eso, es muy guapa._

_Sus ojos color miel me miraban con confusión, a lo que yo le sonreí con la mejor sonrisa que pude poner, aunque sé que se miro muy falsa._

—_¿Qué te pasa Sakura? —Dejo las vendas que estaba enrollando en el estante para después voltearse hacia mí y mirarme fijamente._

—_Nada—mentí, realmente ni yo sabía que tenía._

—_Es por esos niños, ¿cierto? —_

—_¿Cómo lo sabes Tsuki? —Pregunte asombrada de que se haya dado cuenta y haya acertado sobre por quienes me encontraba así._

—_Sakura—vi como miraba hacia arriba a la vez que suspiraba y caminaba hacia mi—Eres muy predecible, mi vida—Me sonroje al instante al darme cuenta de lo dicho._

—_Es que… realmente los extraño—murmure, agachando la mirada hacia el piso. (N/A: a donde más ¬¬)_

—_Sakura, lo único que te pediré es que...—todo quedo en unos segundos de silencio antes de que prosiguiera—No te encariñes tanto con esos pequeños, no sabes cuándo dejaras de saber de ellos o algo y no quiero que andes sufriendo—me dijo seriamente, a lo que yo simplemente asentí._

_Después de sus palabras, cada quien siguió con su trabajo, cada quien sumida en sus pensamientos y los míos estaban con ciertos pequeños._

_Ya iba camino hacia mi casillero, a tomar mis cosas puesto que ya había salido, era mi hora de salida y estaba terriblemente cansada y solo quería llegar a casa, tomar una buena ducha y dormir todo lo que se pudiera._

_Mientras tomaba mi abrigo, oía risitas tras de mí, pero las ignoraba por el simple hecho de que estaba cansada y sabia que podría ser producto de mi imaginación, de mi mente, uno dormida o cansada, oye o miras muchas cosas que no son o que no hay._

_Tome mis cosas restantes y camine hacia la puerta pero antes de salir, volví a oír las risitas detrás de mí._

_Brinque dando medio vuelta y me di cuenta que no había nada, ni nadie por lo que me asuste cuando seguía oyendo las risas, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo, por lo que comencé a abrir lentamente la puerta, lo más lento que pude, era presa del miedo y no podía actuar rápido x miedo a que algo me pasara o se me apareciera._

_Cuando abrí la puerta y di la vuelta para salir, solo escuche un Buu!_

_Un jalón a mi pantalón blanco y de pronto, todo fue obscuridad total…_

…

—_¿Sakura? —oía la voz de un ángel a lo lejos._

—_Despierta Sakura—¡oh no! Mi pequeña angelita lloraba—¡¡No fue nuestra intención matarte!! —_

_Abri mis ojos lentamente, y lo primero que vi fue la carita de Aiko, empapada de lagrimas y su izquierda se encontraba Souta en las mismas condiciones._

_Cuando vieron que me incorporaba, me vieron y se lanzaron los dos a abrazarme y yo les correspondi el abrazo, asegurándoles que me encontraba en perfectas condiciones, que no pasaba nada. Despues de un rato, donde mis dos pequeños amores ya estaban calmados, me di cuenta que me encontraba en uno de tantos cuartos del hospital._

—_¿Cómo…?—_

—_Papi te trajo—me contesto Souta, mi pregunta sin terminar._

—_oh—fue todo lo que pude decir._

_Nos quedamos en silencio, en un silencio cómodo, hasta que la puerta sonó y entro Sasuke, con su bata blanca._

_Aiko, Souta y yo aun seguíamos abrazados, por lo que nos separamos para ver a Sasuke, quien me miraba con el ceño fruncido, tal vez le molestaba la manera que nos llevábamos los niños y yo._

—_¿Porque no habías comido? —me pregunto, a la vez que fruncía mas el ceño._

_La pregunta me dejo impactada— ¿Qué? —_

—_Que no te estás alimentando bien Sakura—me dijo con un tono estúpido, de esos de, mira yo sé más que tu._

—_¿Y a ti que te importa si me alimento o no? —me había molestado tanto su tono._

_Nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos, miradas de odio nos dirigíamos._

—_¿Papi? —_

_Suavizo su gesto y miro a Aiko—Dime—_

—_¿Puedes Sakura ser nuestra niñera en las tardes? —_

—_¡SIIII! —grito con entusiasmó Souta, brincando._

_Sasuke me miraba con cara de duda, para después mirar a sus retoños._

—_No creo que eso sea posible—_

—_¿Quién lo dijo Uchiha? —le pregunte, alzando levemente mi ceja izquierda en señal de disconformidad._

—_¿Entonces aceptas Sakura-chan? —Pregunto Souta, con un gran sonrisa._

—_Claro que si mi hermoso chocolatito—le sonreí, alegre de que ahora si podría pasar más tiempo con ellos, sin tener que preocuparme por no volver a verlos._

…

su niñera.

Ahora soy la niñera de los pequeños Uchiha, Aiko y Souta.

…

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, porque sinceramente me inspire en escribirlo, se que tiene muchos recuerdos de lo que había pasado, pero era necesario que se enteraran un poco sobre la vida de Sakura y de cómo se convirtió en la niñera de los pequeños Uchiha.**

**Bueno, en verdad que nunca imagine tener tantos reviews, me hace realmente feliz, que brinque de emoción y alegría:**

candygirl-chan

sasusakuever

death linkin

sasuke9529

rainbow'off

karoru01

nekiitha7

haruchiha92

DiiYoOnEii

Gotiitaaxz

ayame-chan

IKYDA-Chan10

hinara hyuga

nOeLhia

Uchiha's Girl

**Wow! 21 reviews! Mil gracias de todo corazón y espero poder actualizar pronto.**

**Que tengan un buen año nuevo! Que sus metas se cumplan.**

**PD:  
Si quisieran ver algo en el fic, porfavor comuníquenmelo para ver qué puedo hacer y ponerlo y aquellas personas que gusten ayudarme, se los agradecería mucho, solo es cuestión que me dejen su correo.**

**Atte:**

**LunithaMoon**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** La historia me vino a la mente hace rato ya, cuando estaba leyendo "La Nana Swan" y Ready Made Family y se me ocurrió crear esta, así que espero y sea de su agrado!

**La Niñera Haruno.**

**Capítulo 2:**

—_¡Apúrate frentona! —me gritaban a lo lejos, o eso lo que yo sentía pero, también sentía como íbamos corriendo, por lo que abrí los ojos y mira que corríamos hacia la escuela, lo deduce por el uniforme del instituto y me di cuenta que el grito a lo lejos no era para mí._

_¿Así o más tonta?_

_Me llevaban de la mano, claro que yo siempre eh corrido más rápido que ella, mi querida amiga Ino, una de mis mejores amigas, la conocí ya hace muchos años, fue cuando tenía 6 años, ósea hace 10 años. Pero hoy no sé que me paso, iba realmente distraída, tenia presentimiento de algo pero no sabía que era ese algo, quería averiguarlo pero como sin saberlo?_

_Salí de mis pensamientos cuando mire como nos parábamos abruptamente e ino me miraba preocupada a lo que yo le sonreí y comencé a correr, ahora jalando yo de ella._

—_¿Qué prisa tienes Frentona? —comento en forma de burla y a la vez picara._

_¡Entonces si me habían gritado a mí!_

—_Cállate cerda —le dije con una mirada de pocos amigos al darme cuenta que hace un momento me había dicho frentona._

_En cuestión de minutos, llegamos al instituto, era nuestro segundo año, el siguiente nos graduábamos y pasábamos a preparatoria para después la carrera. Pero eso no tiene importancia, lo más emocionante de todo, era que no había nadie que no nos conociera, era bonito tener a tanta gente a tu alrededor, saludándote al llegar…_

—_¿Sakura, que está pasando aquí? —me pregunto con gran confusión, a lo que yo dirigí mi mirada hacia enfrente y me di cuenta que todas las chicas miraban hacia la oficina de dirección mientras los chicos tenían caras de pocos amigos._

_Por lo que seguimos caminando hacia nuestra aula y dejamos nuestros bolsos ya que nos dio un poco de pereza dejarlos en los casilleros estando el aula más cerca._

—_¡Sakura-chan, Ino-chan! — volteamos hacia la puerta para ver a un grupo de chicas corriendo hacia nosotras, todas… ¿emocionadas?_

—_¿Qué pasa Tomoko? —pregunto Ino-cerda._

—_¡Tienen que ver esto! —dijo una rubia con gafas, a la vez que me jalaba a mí de la mano y me llevaba hacia la dirección, mientras Ino venia sonriendo desde atrás._

—_Esa cerda ya verá —murmure muy bajito._

_Me solté de Tomoko y seguí caminando con la mirada hacia abajo, mirando el piso; hacia la dirección, quería saber que era lo que o quien traía así a mis amigas y para que los chicos se molestaran tanto, no lo iba a permitir, no era justo que los chicos se molestaran por algo que no…_

_¿De qué me molestaba, si no sabía que pasaba?_

_Me pare en seco, y mis compañeras también puesto que venían detrás de mí y me di media vuelta, quedando frente a ellas._

—_¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? —Pregunte a la vez que fruncía el ceño—¿Y porque me llevan hacia la dirección?—_

—_Es que tiene que ver al nuevo Sakura-chan, esta…—_

—_Como si me importara conocerlo—sonreí—Déjenlo en paz, que haga lo que quiera, que si no, después se le subirán sus sumos y se creerá la gran cosa y…—_

—_¿Y tu como lo sabes?—me calle al instante._

_Sabía que la había regado, había hablado de mas._

_Nerviosa, di media vuelta para enfrentarme al nuevo, aunque estuviera sumamente nerviosa, le diría sus verdades…_

_¡Maldición!_

_Ojos negros, al igual que su cabello, tez morena clara y piel fina…_

_Cuerpo de infarto…_

_¡Yo lo conocía!_

—_¡Eres el chico que me ayudo!—Exclame, claramente sorprendida…_

…

Iba camino hacia la oficina del arrogante de Uchiha, habíamos quedado que al terminar mi turno, cuidaría a sus pequeños, por lógica me pagaría, ya que yo dependía de ese dinero; me había ido a vivir a su casa puesto que él había dicho que así será más fácil y no sé que mas, sinceramente no le preste tanta atención, mucho tenia con estarlo aguantando todos los días pero de lo que si no me arrepentía de nada era de mis dos pequeños favoritos.

Recordé como Ino me había hecho un drama un total al darle la noticia de que me mudaría. Me había llamado mal amiga, traicionera, etc.…

Pero al final termino accediendo y diciéndome que tuviera mucho cuidado y tenía que llamarle todos los días para saber cómo me encontraba.

Después recordé a mis pequeños angelitos, los amaba como nunca imagine…

Estaba pensando seriamente en que haríamos esta tarde los niños y yo, había pensando que tal vez me cansaría demasiado trabajar en las mañanas y cuidar a los niños en la tarde pero ahora que lo pienso mas, me doy cuenta que no, que realmente me agrada la idea de pasar más tiempo con ellos y conocerlos más y…

—¡SAKURA CUIDADO!—fue lo último que alcance a escuchar antes de caer en la obscuridad…

Nuevamente…

…

—¿Sakura?—abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré que estaba acostada en una de las camillas del hospital.

—¿Otra vez?—pregunte, totalmente confundida.

—¿Otra vez qué?—me pregunto mi querida amiga Tsuki.

Abrí completamente los ojos y me senté, para después darme cuenta que en el sofá de la habitación, se encontraban Aiko y Souta dormidos.

—¿Qué paso?—pregunte mas confundida que antes.

Me miro con una mirada burlesca antes de contestar—Te golpeaste con la puerta—me dijo para después reírse.

Fruncí el ceño—¿Con la puerta? ¿Estás bromeando, verdad?—

—Eso quisiera, pero no—relajo su postura y me miro fijamente—¿En qué diablos estabas pensando Sakura? Mira que para estrellarte así y desmayarte—

Dirigí mi vista hacia los pequeños—¿Los trajo Sasuke?—le pregunte, tratando de desviar el tema.

Se dio cuenta de mi evasiva pero no le dio importancia—Te estaban buscando y solo alcanzaron a verte cuando Sai te llevaba en brazos y te trajo aquí—

—Pobres de mis pequeños—susurre.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, en los que yo me volví a recostar sobre la cama, me dolía la cabeza un poco y le pedí a Tsuki que me trajera alguna pastilla para calmar el dolor, a lo que ella, riéndose y burlándose de mi torpeza, fue por ella.

Me estaba quedando dormida nuevamente, cuando escuche como Aiko se levantaba y sin verla me di cuenta, ya que se levanto y se dirigió a mi camilla.

—¿Sakura-chan?—susurro muy bajito pero alcance a escucharla.

Se subió a mi camilla y se acostó a mi lado, para después abrazarme.

—Te quiero mucho—volvió a susurrar para después quedarse dormida.

Abrí los ojos y la contemple en silencio.

—Yo también te quiero Aiko—mire hacia donde se encontraba Souta y sonreí al verlo despierto y mirándome sorprendido.

Se paro apresuradamente y corrió hacia la camilla, para después subirse y acostarse a mi lado izquierdo.

—¿A mí también me quieres Sakura-chan?—me pregunto alegremente.

—Por supuesto que si Souta, a ti también te quiero—dije, a la vez que le sonreía y lo abrazaba con mi brazo libre.

—Ojala fueras como mi mami—dijo bajamente.

Sentí una punzada en mi corazón al oír lo dicho Souta.

¿Ser como su madre?

¿Quién diablos es su madre?

…

Ya habían pasado dos días de aquel incidente, claro que aun me seguían haciendo burla en el hospital, pero era algo normal. Bien merecido me lo tenía.

¡¿Quién en su sano juicio se estrella de la nada con una puerta?!

Solo yo, eso estaba más que claro.

…

—¡Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!—venían corriendo hacia mi Aiko y Souta, con juguetes entre sus bracitos.

Estábamos en el supermercado, comprando ingredientes para la cena, y me habían pedido permiso para ir al área de juguetes.

—¿Nos los compras?—me preguntaran a la misma vez los dos, a lo que yo solo solté una risa leve.

—¿Debería?—pregunte curiosa—no creo que a su padre le guste la idea—

—Porfavor—no pude resistir, me estaban haciendo caritas estilo del gato con botas, que sale en la película esa del mono feo, creo que Shrek se llama.

—Eso es trampa—

—Porfavor Sakura-chan, eres la única que nos lo compraría—

—No creo, su mami también les debe de regalar cosas—sería ilógico que no les regalara nada su madre, Sasuke siempre andaba pendiente de ellos.

Ahora que me doy cuenta, en estos días que eh estado con ellos, ni una sola vez la ah nombrado Sasuke, en su casa no hay fotos de ella y los niños no me han dicho nada de ella solo aquella vez que…

…

—_Ojala fueras como mi mami—dijo bajamente._

…

—Mami ni nos quiere—

Salí de mis pensamientos al oír lo dicho por Souta y me les quede viendo a mis pequeños angelitos, que me miraban con una gran tristeza.

—¿Por qué lo dicen?—me agache a su altura, dejando el carrito del mandado a un lado.

—Ella siempre nos los dice—contesto Aiko.

Me sorprendí notablemente—¿Qué es lo que les dice? —

Se voltearon a ver y luego me miraron a mí.

—Mami dice que somos y seremos siempre un estorbo en su vida—fruncí el ceño al oír lo que Souta dijo.

—¿Y que mas? —estúpida vieja fue lo primero que me vino a la mente.

¡Quien se creía para decirles eso!

—Y que nunca debimos haber nacido—termino Aiko.

…

Esto era el colmo, no podía creer como esa vieja se atrevía a decirles eso a unos niños.

Iba camino hacia el hospital, demasiado apresurada.

Los niños los había dejado con madre de Sasuke, a Mikoto la había conocido ayer y era una buena madre y buena amiga, nos caímos increíblemente bien al instante, nos las habíamos pasado platicando casi toda la tarde hasta que ella se tuvo que ir.

Pero no era ese el asunto.

Entre apresurada al hospital y entre a la oficina de Sasuke, sin tocar, realmente molesta y mire hacia su escritorio y él me dirigió una mirada aun más molesta que la mía.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —Mire como frunció el ceño—¿Y porque diablos no tocaste?—

Por un momento dude en lo que iba a decir por su mirada hacia mí pero recordé él porque me encontraba aquí y me hizo molestar aun mas.

—¿Quién diablos se cree tu esposa para decir lo que dijo?—dije totalmente molesta.

Me miro claramente sorprendido pero luego se puso serio—¿De qué hablas?—

—De que querido _esposa_—dijo recalcando la palabra esposa—Les ah dicho cosas demasiado crueles a Aiko y Souta—

—¿Mi esposa? —vi como hizo una mueca y sonrió de a lado.

—Si tú esposa—me molesto aun más su estúpida sonrisa.

—Yo no tengo esposa, Sakura—me dijo con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

Yo no supe cómo reaccionar, entonces…

¿Y la madre de los pequeños?

—¿Entonces como…?—no hallaba que decir, ni que preguntar.

—No me case Sakura, Karin solo fue un error en nuestro noviazgo—me dijo a la vez que se iba acercando a mí.

—¿Qué tiene ver Karin en esto? —Me estaba comenzando a confundir—¿Y porque metes nuestro exnoviazgo? —

Se seguía acercando más a mí, a lo que yo respondía alejándome más de él.

—Muy fácil—dio un paso más hacia mi—Porque Karin…—

Me aleje más, o eso intente puesto que mi espalda dio contra la pared de su oficina.

—Es la madre de mis hijos—termino diciéndome a la vez que quedaba más pegado a mí.

¡OH DIOS!

…

**Como ya se dieron cuenta, ya se rebeló quien es la madre, se que tal vez a muchas no les guste la idea de que Karin sea su madre, pero ocupaba ponerla, ya que apartar de aquí, agarra mas trama la historia.**

**También vimos como Sasuke reacciono hacia Sakura cuando fue a reclamarle lo de su esposa. **

**¿Quieren mas SasuSaku?**

**Y otra cosa…**

**¿Les gusta la historia?**

**¿El trama que está llevando?**

**¿La relación de Sakura con los pequeños Souta y Aiko?**

**Y mil mil mil gracias por sus reviews, 60 reviews! Y con solo 2 capítulos!**

**En verdad que no me la puedo creer, cuando entre y mire todos los reviews, me puse sumamente feliz, como no tienen idea y me puse a terminar de escribir el fic para complacerlos y sinceramente espero y les haya gustado.**

**Bueno, ahora agradeceré a estas personas por sus grandes y preciados reviews:**

hinara hyuga

lili

sasuke9529

IKYDA-Chan10

Aniii

DarkOtakuMdl

haruchiha92

minatostuki

LunaSuk-chan

death linkin

tsuki-kuu

Nanfy-Uchiha

ale1593

Al

mirermione

melbelu

sofia

karoru01

DiiYoOnEii NoO NeKoO

LuNaMaRkEr

onpu haruno

rainbow'off

ayame-chan

Gotiitaaxz

candygirl-chan

Akai Karura

Artemiza

Priscila

librachan22

sakuracr

setsuna17

yureny

cari-sama

Elvs-pro-sasusaku

sakura Uchiha

nena-uchiha22

-o0Hana-Chan0o-

Stellar Hime

**Esperare sus respuestas a mis preguntas en los reviews, ya que sinceramente me interesa saber si les está gustando y si algo no les gusta, háganmelo saber.**

**Atte:**

**LunithaMoon**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** La historia me vino a la mente hace rato ya, cuando estaba leyendo "La Nana Swan" y Ready Made Family y se me ocurrió crear esta, así que espero y sea de su agrado!

**La Niñera Haruno.**

**Capítulo 3:**

La madre de sus… ¿Hijos?

—¿Estas seguro? —le pregunte confundida.

Sé que tal vez fue una pregunta estúpida, no lo negare pero eso fue algo inesperado.

Me quede realmente en la luna, bueno es una forma de expresarme ya que la verdad era que no sabía que pensar, ni que decir, ósea, es decir…

¡Es Karin!

¡LA ZORRA!

¡LA QUITA NOVIOS!

¿Qué quiere que piense sobre ella y que sea la madre de esas hermosa criaturas?

Está bien, tal vez estoy sobreactuando, tal vez estoy exagerando de más pero realmente la odio y vaya que para que yo odie a alguien está muy difícil, ya que siempre consigo caerle bien a la gente y ella a mí aunque a veces algunas sean demasiado hipócritas o falsas por así decirlo.

Creo que ahora comienzo a comprender el porqué el trato de los niños hacia ella, porque no hablan sobre ella y…

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?! —le grita a la vez que lo empujaba—¡¿Cómo puedes dejar que los trate así?!—

Me había cegado por el coraje.

—¡¿De qué te quejas!? —me grito totalmente enfurecido.

—¡De tu estupidez al casarte con ella! —le conteste igual de molesta.

Me miro sorprendido —¿Mi estupidez? —pareció calmarse un poco.

Vi como suspiraba y dejaba caer sus hombros para mirarme con una gran tristeza, cosa poco raro en el, ya que nunca muestra sus sentimientos hacia los demás y verlo así era como extraño para mí.

Pero no por eso quitaba el hecho de que aun estuviera molesta con él.

Tenía muchas razones para estar molesta con él.

Primero: me dejo por una zorra cualquiera.

Segundo: me arriesgue mucho para estar con él, deje a mi novio… bueno, ex-novio para irme con él e incluso le fui infiel, cosa que nunca había hecho, me enoje con mis padres y abandone todo para nada…

—¿Por qué me haces esto Sakura? —hice una mueca confundida.

Alce la vista y lo mire directamente a los ojos, a lo que él me correspondió igual y se me acero un poco más.

Yo aun seguía arrinconada contra la pared y el solo se encontraba a unos centímetros de mí.

—Yo no te eh hecho nada Sasuke—suspire a la vez que cerraba los ojos—Tu solo te lastimas—abrí los ojos y lo volví a mirar.

—Sabes perfectamente que mientes Sakura—me miro con reproche.

Cierto, no lo negare porque yo se que miento pero no lo admitiré.

—Tú fuiste el que me lastimo Sasuke, no yo a ti—lo mire de la misma manera que el a mi—O… ¿Te lo tengo que recordar? —

—¿¡QUE DIABLOS SE SUPONE QUE TENIA QUE HACER SAKURA!? —estallo de un momento a otro.

—¡HABERME DICHO LA VERDAD! —le grite totalmente enojada.

Pareció calmarse un poco de nuevo y se alejo lo mas que pudo de mi, para irse a sentar a la silla y recargar sus codos en su escritorio, mientras se tapaba la cara con las palmas de las manos.

—Te busque Sakura —murmuro.

—No mientas Sasuke, sabes que mientes—

—¡Por un demonio Sakura! —me grito— Te busque como loco por meses e incluso el dobe de Naruto me ayudo—

—¿Naruto? —

—Trate de olvidarte, metiéndome con otras mujeres pero… no pude… siempre había ese algo que me recordaba a ti—

—Sasuke, eso fue algo que ya paso y entre tú y yo, ya no habrá un nosotros —me dolió el admitir eso.

Me miro con una gran rabio y tristeza mezclada a la vez.

—Vete—

Abrí los ojos sorprendida pero luego comprendí que el ocupaba un tiempo a solas y yo también, así que tome mis cosas y me fui apurada hacia la salida del hospital…

Esto no era lo que esperaba y fue…

Triste y doloroso…

Recordé algo y me regrese hacia el hospital, tenía algo en mente y tal vez me haría bien en estos momentos.

…

…

Había pedido el día de mañana en el hospital, no quería regresar a casa del idiota esta noche por lo que decidí hablarle a Tsuki e Ino para salir a un bar.

Sabía que Tsuki descansaba mañana, si no… no le llamara.

Estábamos las 3 sentadas en una pequeña mesa… Que se encontraba enfrente del escenario del Karaoke, tomando.

Las tres estábamos pasaditas de tragos y aun así no le parábamos, tomábamos, nos las acabamos y pedíamos inmediatamente otra.

—Es… estúpidos hombresss —intento decir Tsuki, para después tomarse el trago que tenia.

Tsuki tenía ya 2 años con su novio: Kakashi, que por cierto es muy buena persona; yo lo conozco desde hace años y hace poco me entere que ella era la dichosa novia de Kakashi.

Ella se encontraba molesta con él porque piensa que la engaña con otra chica: Anko, y la verdad es que yo estoy segura que no es así, el la ama más que a su propia vida y lo digo porque él me lo ah dicho más de una vez pero Tsuki dice que son mentiras porque los vio besándose fuera de su casa hace unas horas.

Así que, eh ahí el porqué de su depresión.

—See, son unos imbreciles—comento Ino por lo dicho por Tsuki.

Mi mejor amiga: La cerda de Ino.

Triste porque tiene desde los 16 años detrás de un chico que no le hace caso y que está a punto de casarse con otra que no es ella y que es enemiga aparte.

—Solooo lastiiman a daas chicas—y yo.. o algo intente decir.

Y solo falte yo…

¿Qué hago aquí?

Eso mismo quisiera saber yo, sinceramente no sé porque me afecto tanto lo de Sasuke y Karin, se supone que mis sentimientos por el debían de ser nulos pero ya me di cuenta que no, que son más fuertes que antes y sinceramente no es algo que me agrade mucho.

Sé que estoy pasada de tragos pero eso no quita el hecho de que aun sea consciente de lo que digo o hago.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar, bueno… vibrar.

Lo tome de mi bolso y conteste… oía que algo intentaban decir pero no alcanzaba a escuchar bien por el sonido de la música, por lo que me levante y camine o eso intente tambaleándome de una lado a otro hacia el baño.

—¿Bu… bueno? —intente hablar bien pero no lo pude lograr mucho que digamos.

—_¿Sakura?_ —¡Oh! Creí oír a Sasuke por el móvil.

—Si ¿Quién habla? —creo que con solo pensar en el, se me baja lo borracha.

¡Ja! ¡Yo de borracha!

—_Habla Sasuke_ —sabía que no lo había imaginado—_¿Dónde diablos estas Sakura?_ —

—¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa? —le conteste molesta.

—_No me hagas enojar y dime donde estas Sakura_—

—¡No! —le dije de mala manera—¡Olvídalo! —

—_Ya voy por ti _—me corto la llamada.

—Estúpido —murmure.

Salí del baño, dirigiéndome hacia la mesa donde se encontraban mis amigas y tome mi bolso. Me miraron con confusión.

—¿A dónde vas Sakura? —me pregunto Tsuki.

—El idiota de mi jefe viene por mi—

—¿Sasuke? —preguntaron al unisón.

—Si —admití.

—¿Pero porque? —se desconcertó Ino.

—No sé, pero iré a esperarlo afuera aparte de que… —mire hacia enfrente, al escenario del karaoke— Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos y no me encuentro muy bien en estos momentos—

—¡Oh! Te comprendo —dijo Ino y Tsuki nos miraba raro.

Minutos después, me despedí de ellas y me salí del local… bueno mejor dicho bar, ya se me había bajado el alcohol y me sentía un poco mejor, no crean que mucho eh, solo un poco, nada del otro mundo pero total.

Estuve buen rato esperándolo afuera y no llegaba, así que me senté en la orilla de la banqueta, mirando en la nada.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar nuevamente, lo saque de mi bolso y conteste.

—¿Digan? —conteste con voz cansada.

—_¿Dónde estas Sakura?_ —creo que alguien está molesto.

—¿Según tu venias por mi y no sabes dónde estoy? —

—_No estoy para juegos Sakura, así que dime de una buena vez_—

—¡Oye! Que amargado estas, ya cásate Sasuke—

—_Hn_—hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que él lo cortara— _¿Me vas a decir o no?_—

—Sí, Estoy en el bar donde siempre veníamos de jóvenes—

—…—

—¿Vienes o me voy en Taxi? —

—_Ya voy y ¿Sakura?_ —

—¿Si? —

—_No te muevas de ahí, espérame afuera_— y colgó.

Creo que aun sigue molesto por lo de la tarde.

…

…

Tenía 1 hora esperando, mis amigas aun no salían del bar y no podía entrar para ver si me daban un aventón a casa porque aparte de que ellas ya estaba muy pasadas de tragos, mi querido jefe aun no llegaba por mí.

Estaba como ostia, sin nada que hacer, solo estar sentada, mirando a todos lados.

No me di cuenta de que paso, solo sé que alguien se paro detrás mío y coloco su mano en mi hombro a lo que yo pegue un respingo.

—¿Eres Sakura? —_esa voz…_

Di media vuelta a mi cabeza, con una mirada sorprendida para ver a la persona que se encontraba detrás de mí.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al hallarme a nada y nadie menos que a mi querido ex novio.

—Sai —murmure, bajito pero realmente sorprendida.

—El mismo en vivo—me sonrió falsamente.

¡Oh dios!

¿Mi vida no puede ir peor?

—Sakura —gire mi cabeza hacia enfrente para hallarme con Sasuke.

Retiro lo dicho hace unos momentos.

Mi vida si puede ir mucho peor y ahí tengo un claro ejemplo.

¡MI EXNOVIO Y MI JEFE, ANTES NOVIO, FRENTE A FRENTE Y YO QUEDANDO EN MEDIO!

De nuevo…

…

**Primer que nada, se que tarde mucho pero como muchos saben, para que este fic quede bien se necesita tiempo, imaginación, creación, etc.…**

**Y de lo único que ocupo en estos momento ah sido tiempo, ya que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no tengo nada… bueno… casi nada de tiempo pero aun así me alegra enormemente que ustedes se tomen su tiempo en pasar a leer mi fic y dejar reviews.**

**118 REVIEWS!**

**PUEDEN CREERLO! REALMENTE ME HACEN FELICEZ, COMO NO TIENEN IDEA!**

**Y CON TAN SOLO 3 CAPITULOS!**

**Mil gracias por su apoyo en el fic, tratare de hacerles algo especial en el siguiente capítulo, lo prometo, será en forma de agradecimiento por sus reviews, tal vez y les deje la historia del pasado de Sakura, del dichoso chico misterioso y aclaro: NO ES SASUKE; y su encuentro con Sasuke en el pasado…**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

Nanfy-Uchiha

Melbelu

Hiina Uchiha

Esme-chan TS-DN

Hikari x Takeru

-o0Hana-Chan0o-

setsuna17

rainbow'off

hinara hyuga

Yuki-Kudo

queen of the shadow

mirermione

Sakurita110

LILI

Gotiitaaxz

Sakura Daidouji

Stellar Hime

.Uchiha

kororita

rukia-uchiha

llTsuki-Chanll

yureny

ale1593

LunaSuk-chan

Isis

Elvs-pro-sasusaku

Al

nena-uchiha22

karoru01

Megumi No Sabaku

sakuracr

haruchiha92

weriita

cinty

Silberwolf15

gabriela28

meeeli

Anira

MAYRA

Tsunade-hime94

DaneIi

Lyra Cullen

adytababy-adriannita

Gisela

trinnnnnnniix

BeLLaNgEl.

Asukasoad

Britney0793

rioko001

tsuki-kuu

HaYaSe-chan

Giuli-Uchiha93

kaoru-chan

nOeLhia.1905

mizuki511

agle

**Que tengan un hermoso día y sobre las actualizaciones, yo creo que iré subiendo capitulo cada 2 semanas por el tiempo y para así poder hacerlos de 9 páginas para arriba.**

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia o lo que sea, déjenmelo en reviews y yo se los contestare con mucho gusto.**

**Atte:**

**LunithaMoon**


	5. Chapter 5

**ilN/A:** La historia me vino a la mente hace rato ya, cuando estaba leyendo "La Nana Swan" y Ready Made Family y se me ocurrió crear esta, así que espero y sea de su agrado!

**La Niñera Haruno.**

**Capítulo 4:**

_Llevábamos ya un año de novios y realmente no podía estar más feliz. En verdad lo amaba como loca, daría cualquier cosa por el al igual que el por mí, no sabe duda puesto que el ya me lo había dicho._

_Estaba feliz, hoy iría a su casa, conocería por fin a su familia; estaba un poco nerviosa, jamás lo negaría pero tampoco se lo diría porque tal vez pensaría que parecía niña pequeña solo por tener nervios al pensar que diría de mi su familia o qué pensarían de mi._

_Me estaba dando los últimos retoques cuando tocaron la puerta, deje mi maquillaje en el tocador y corrí hacia la puerta, abriéndola con gran rapidez, un poco sorprendente en mi ya que siempre me tomo mi tiempo para hacer las cosas._

—_¡Sai! —grite, para después lanzarme hacia él, abrazándolo._

_Me separe un poco, lo tome de la cara con mis manos y lo bese._

_Me correspondió el beso con una profunda pasión y me estrechaba más hacia él._

—_Cof cof —nos separamos al instante al oír detrás de mi a mi papá aclarándose la garganta para llamar nuestra atención claramente._

_Yo me sonroje al instante y Sai solo sonrió y romo mi mano a la vez que mi padre fruncía los labios en forma de molestia._

_Sabía que no le había agradado para nada verme así con Sai y más si era él con quien estaba; yo sabía que a mis padres no les caía, no lo querían pero habían respetado mi relación con el por respeto a mí y porque sabían que estaba enamorada._

—_Buenos noches señor Haruno, ¿Cómo se encuentra? —pregunto Sai cortésmente a mi padre._

_Mi padre lo seguía mirando de mala manera a lo que yo lo mire de la misma forma a él._

—_Papá, voy a regresar tarde —le comunique a la vez que caminaba hacia la sala a tomar mi bolso._

—_¿Y quién te dio permiso de salir? —me contesto._

—_Tú y mama —le conteste de mala manera —Así que no me esperen—_

_Y Salí de la casa junto con Sai, sin darle tiempo de contestar a mi padre._

…

…

_¡Esta noche había sido espectacular!_

_La familia de Sai era muy amable y linda, aunque un poco escalofriante, en sí, mejor dicho su hermano._

_Me miraba de una forma un poco vulgar, como si quisiera comerme con solo mirarme, pero todo lo demás fue extraordinario, no me puedo quejar._

_Eran las 9pm e íbamos camino a un karaoke a juntarnos con nuestros amigos para pasar el rato, puesto que cada dos semana nos juntábamos en alguna parte para pasarla juntos y pasar un buen rato._

…

…

_Una hora después, todos los chicos estaban tomados y haciendo estupideces e incluso Sai estaba entre ellos._

_Ino, Hinata, Tenten y yo nos molestábamos enormemente y decidimos separarnos de ellos por el momento, eran insoportables cuando se ponían así._

_Está bien…_

_Podían tomar y pasar el rato, pero tomar y hacer el ridículo y andar haciendo payasadas ya era otra cosa que sinceramente no soportábamos y que no íbamos a andar aguantándoles cada vez que saliéramos._

_Y ahora aquí estamos…_

_Sentadas y burlándonos de uno u otro que subía al escenario a cantar._

_Todo iba perfectamente, nosotras de un lado y los chicos de otro._

_Nada podía estar mejor hasta que a las chicas se les ocurrió hacer una pequeña broma y especialmente a mí._

_Mientras pedía un trago al mesero que llego a nuestra mesa, Ino me tomo del brazo y me jalo hasta subirme al escenario._

_Me sorprendió al principio su acción pero luego comprendí el porque lo hacían; a lado mío se encontraba el ser más hermoso del mundo y maravilloso que haya visto y…_

—_Vamos a ver qué tal canta esta pareja —oí al DJ decir emocionado._

_Me asuste terriblemente al darme cuanto de que iba a cantar frente a personas que no conocía y hacer el ridículo frente a mis amigas y a mi novio._

_Sai…_

_Si él se embriago a pesar de que bien claro tenía que no me gustaba que lo hiciera y lo hizo; yo también iba a tomar, hacia el ridículo y me la pasaría a toda madre con mis amigas y ni él ni nadie me impedirían._

_Dirigí mi mirada hacia mi lado izquierdo para ver de nuevo a mi compañero._

_El chico que se encontraba a lado mío tenía una cara de pocos amigos, pero eso no le quitaba lo sexy y guapo que es._

_De pronto la música comenzó a sonar y aunque la canción era un poco romántica y triste, me la sabia de memoria._

_**Chico:**__  
Ves, te conozco no sabes fingir,  
si ya te formas parte de mi,  
puedo ver lo que tus ojos callan.  
_

_**Sakura:**__  
Que paso, cuando fue que la flor se seco,  
cuando fue que dijiste que no,  
y cambiaste de rumbo el destino.  
_

…_el me miro sorprendido al oírme cantar…_

_  
__**Ambos:**__ Como explicarte que me muero por ti._

_**Chico:**__ Que sigues siendo el universo para mí._

_**Ambos:**__ Dime._

_**Chico:**__ Como vas a despertar en brazos de otro hombre. _

…_me miro directamente a los ojos…_

__

_**Sakura:**__ Como vas a amanecer con otra mujer. _

…_le correspondí la mirada…_

__

_**Ambos:**__ Si juramos amarnos un día hasta el último instante._

_**Sakura:**__ Mi vida no termino de creer._

_**Chico:**__ Nuestro amor se ha vuelto ayer._

_**Sakura:**__ Nuestro amor se ha vuelto ayer._

_**Chico:**__  
No hay manera, no quieres hablar  
nos dejamos vencer sin luchar. _

…_Que bello canta… fue lo primero que pensé…_

__

_**Sakura:**__  
Tú lloras y lloras y lloras un sueño que fue,  
tan perfecto, tan dulce y real,  
que parece un delirio el final,  
mientras tu alma se va sin aviso._

_**Ambos:**__ Como explicarte lo que siento por ti._

_**Sakura:**__ Sigues siendo el universo para mí._

_**Ambos:**__ Dime._

_**Sakura:**__ Como voy a despertar en brazos de otro hombre._

_**Chico:**__ Como voy a amanecer con otra mujer._

_**Ambos:**__ Si jamás en la vida habrá alguien que me haga olvidarte._

_**Sakura:**__ Termino y no termino de creer._

_**Chico:**__ Nuestro amor se ha vuelto..._

_**Sakura:**__ Si pudiera ahogar esta melancolía,_

_**Chico:**__ Regresar atrás, cuando eras solo mía,_

_**Ambos:**__ Ay, que no daría por tu corazón._

_**Chico:**__ Como vas a despertar en brazos de otro hombre._

_**Sakura:**__ Como vas a amanecer con otra mujer._

_**Ambos:**__ Si juramos amarnos un día hasta el último instante._

_**Sakura:**__ Mi vida no termino de creer._

_**Chico:**__ Nuestro amor se ha vuelto ayer._

Nuestro amor se ha vuelto...

_**Sakura:**__ Nuestro amor se ha vuelto ayer._

_**Ambos:**__ Nuestro amor se ha vuelto ayer...._

_Terminamos de cantar los dos al unisón._

_El chico desconocido tenía una hermosa voz, lo tengo que admitir._

_Alce la vista, puesto que la había bajado al terminar de cantar; y lo mire directamente a los ojos con gran intensidad y él me miraba de la misma manera._

—_Sakura Haruno —me presente, dándole mi mano derecha._

_El la tomo entre sus dedos —Sasuke Uchiha —dijo tras darle un leve beso en el dorso de mi mano._

…

…

…

—Sakura —gire mi cabeza hacia enfrente para encontrarme con Sasuke.

Me puse nerviosa al tenerlos a los dos juntos y precisamente aquí, así que tome la única alternativa que tuve…

—Sai, ah sido un gusto verte pero… —me pare apresurada y le tome la mano, sacudiéndola en forma de despedida—Me tengo que ir porque Sasuke ya llego por mi—

Huir…

Sai me sonrió al separar mi mano de la suya —¿Así que se quedaron juntos después de todo? —pregunto a la vez que mirada a Sasuke y luego a mí.

Me puse nerviosa, más de lo que ya estaba.

—No sé de que hablas…—

—Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero Sakura —me corto él.

Por eso mismo me quería ir, no quería llegar a esto, no quería recordar de nuevo viejos tiempos, no quería…

Sufrir de nuevo.

Dirigí mi vista hacia el suelo, así no vería a Sai y tampoco a Sasuke, quien se mantenía parado frente a nosotros con el ceño fruncido y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Y si así fuera, ¿Qué? —me sorprendí de lo dicho por Sasuke, por lo que levante la mirada rápidamente y lo mire.

Tenía una sonrisa prepotente, de esas de: Soy mejor que tú, ¿y qué?

—¿Estas con él, Sakura? —pregunto Sai.

—Yo…—

—Sí, estamos juntos —ahora fue Sasuke el que me interrumpió.

—Eso es pura men… —no termine de hablar porque al instante sentí dos pequeños pares de bracitos, abrazándome mis piernas.

—¡Mami! —me gritaron y me sonrieron cuando los mire.

¿¡Que no me iban a dejar hablar o que!?

—Te extrañamos mucho mami —me dijo Aiko, haciendo pucheritos.

—Si mami, no podíamos dormir —apoyo Souta a su hermanita.

Yo los miraba claramente sorprendida, no podía creer que estos pequeños se hayan puesto en mi contra, no era que no quisiera a su padre pero hacerme esto era ir demasiado lejos.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien…

—Mi dulcecitos —me agache para tomarlos entre mis brazos y abrazarlos.

Souta y Aiko me miraron sorprendidos por mi repentino cambio de humor.

Me separe de ellos, deshaciendo el abrazo y camine hacia Sasuke, quien al igual que Sai, sabía que estaba sorprendido solo que el si sabía disimularla, no como Sai que me miraba con los ojos demasiados abiertos…

—Cariño, los niños están cansados y es muy noche que ellos estén afuera —le dije al llegar a su lado y abrazarlo.

El comprendió todo después de unos segundos y me correspondió el abrazo, tomándome por la cintura.

—Nos vemos luego… —sonrió levemente—Idiota— alcance a escuchar que le dijo en voz baja.

Y diciendo esto, tomamos a los niños, el a Aiko y yo a Souta, encaminándonos hacia el auto.

…

…

Llegamos a casa una hora después, ya que el dichoso bar-karaoke quedaba un poco lejos y aparte del tráfico que había al ser fin de semana.

Los niños se habían ido a poner sus pijamas mientras yo hablaba con su querido papi…

—¡¿Qué diablos crees que has hecho?! —grite totalmente molesta.

—Salvarte el pellejo—me dijo tranquilamente.

—¡Ja! ¿Salvarme? ¿Y de qué? —

—De Sai —seguía con esa tranquilidad.

—Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que no lo hiciste por mi —le dije más molesta que antes.

Me miro con el ceño fruncido— ¿Y tu como sabes eso? —

—¡Por dios Sasuke! ¡Eres Sasuke Uchiha, el egoísta! —dije rencorosamente.

—¿Egoísta? —se relajo— ¿Eso piensas de mi Sakura? —

—Sí, siempre lo eh pensado…—

Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que escuchamos a Aiko del otro lado de la puerta, tocando.

—Voy a dormir a los niños —le avise.

Antes de salir de su oficina le escuche decir…

—Si lo hice por ti, Sakura—

…

…

Me encontraba en el cuarto de Souta y Aiko en estos momentos, leyéndoles una historia para que se durmieran.

—Y vivieron felices por siempre… fin —les termine de contar.

Me levante de la camita de Souta y fui a dejar el libro en el estante.

—¿Sakura? —ese era Souta.

Aiko ya se había dormido, antes de terminar la historia cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

—Dime —le respondí.

—Tú nunca nos dejaras… ¿verdad? —

Me acerca a su camita y me senté a lado suyo —¿Por qué la pregunta mi niño? —

—Porque nosotros te queremos mucho y siempre que queremos a alguien… se van y nos dejan —me dijo tristemente Souta.

Me acosté a su lado, abrazándolo y el abrazándome.

—Yo no te abandonare —

—¿Nunca nunca nunca? —me pregunto alegremente.

—Nunca nunca nunca —le dije tras darle un beso en la frente—Y ahora a dormir—

Me levante de la camita de Souta y lo encobije bien, después de asegurarme que se hubiera dormido, camine a la puerta, ya la estaba abriendo cuando escuche a Souta decir…

—Te quiero mami Sakura —murmuro dormido.

Creo que si es hijo de Sasuke, los dos me han sorprendido el día de hoy y antes de salir de sus recamaras.

—Yo también te quiero Souta—

…

…

…

**Antes que nada…**

**¡FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD!**

**QUE SE LA PASEN DE MARAVILLA CON SU NOVIO, NOVIA, AMIGAS, AMIGOS, FAMILIA, ETC… Y LAS QUE NO TENGAN NOVIO COMO YO, DISFRUTENLO TAMBIEN CON OTRAS PERSONAS.**

…

**Wow! Realmente me inspire, porque hace mucho que no escribía tanto y con decirles que hasta estoy escribiendo ya el siguiente capítulo.**

**Tengo muchas ideas en mente pero aun así ocupo su ayuda un poco.**

**¿Le ponemos otro rival a Sasuke?**

**O**

**¿Qué Sai les complique las cosas?**

**Ustedes deciden que es lo que quieren, otro rival o a Sai.**

**¿Qué piensan sobre lo que Souta le dijo a Sakura?**

**¿Tierno?**

**¿Aburrido?**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por todo, todo su apoyo, en verdad que no puedo creerlo, tantos reviews en tan solo 4 capítulos, bueno 5 con este pero ay! Aun no me la creo.**

**Y antes de poner los nombres… quisiera contestarlo algo a:**

**Carlita…**

**Sinceramente no me sorprende que en la vida real haiga chicas como Karin, porque de ejemplo tengo a mi vecina y créeme, te puedo decir que no me dejo de ella, es zorra con ganas y se enoja porque el chico que le gusta me habla y no por culpa de ella, dejare la amistad de mi amigo…**

**El punto es que, chicas como ellas te vas a hallar donde sea, no es algo fuera de lo normal o que tenga que sorprenderte pero no te dejes, ignóralas porque les duele más.**

**Ahora si gracias a:**

hinara hyuga

Gotiitaaxz

Megumi No Sabaku

Yume no Kaze

death linkin

Nanfy-Uchiha

Britney0793

Asukasoad

meeeli

Lyra Cullen

rioko001

Fany D. Flowright

yureny

setsuna17

sakuracr

sasusakudiana

nOeLhia

kellyndrin

Al

.Uchiha

DaneIi

Lili

rainbow'off

Sakura Daidouji

.deva

haruchiha92

pipey

nena-uchiha22

Baldur prime

cari-sama

kaoru-uchiha

ChubaskA

Itzamaaraa

Melilove

SakUra-UchIHa-UzuMakI

carlita chan

-sabaku no haruko-

Crystal Butterfly 92

**No me la creo, 162 reviews, aunque bajaron esta vez, aun estoy feliz por su apoyo que me han dado en este fic.**

**También me di cuenta que estoy abandonando muchos los demás fics, por lo que cada 2 semanas actualizare cada uno, menos el de Bajo el mismo techo, que por cierto ya salió el último capítulo de la historia original, está realmente hermoso.**

**Ahora si me retiro, deseándoles un hermoso y bello día y si pasamos los 200 reviews, actualizo!.**

Atte:

LunithaMoon


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:** La historia me vino a la mente hace rato ya, cuando estaba leyendo "La Nana Swan" y Ready Made Family y se me ocurrió crear esta, así que espero y sea de su agrado!

**La Niñera Haruno.**

**Capítulo 5:**

—Apúrate Sakura —me gritaba una pequeña ojos azabaches desde la puerta.

Corrí hacia la puerta, solo cerrándola a la ligera, sin candado ya que Tokomi se encontraba en la casa.

Tokomi era la que se encargaba de los quehaceres de la casa, bueno mansión se podría decir porque está demasiado grande para solo decirle casa cuando es mansión.

Me subí a mi auto, un Chery A516 blanco.

Una vez asegurada de que mis dos angelitos tenían el cinto puesto, tome marcha hacia el hospital.

…

…

Una vez llegamos, después de una hora de camino, ya que la casa… digo mansión quedaba un poco fuera de la ciudad; baje a mis dos angelitos y me dirigí hacia la cajuela a abrirla, una vez abierta, saque 2 bolsas negras grandes y dos pequeñas, las cuales se las di a Souta y Aiko, cada uno con una bolsita mientras yo ibas con las 2 grandes.

Cerré el carro y nos dirigimos hacia el hospital, donde al entrar nos recibieron todos con una gran sonrisa y otros con solo un hacia la oficina de Sasuke y tras entrar, cerramos con seguro la puerta.

—¿Listos? —les pregunte con una sonrisa.

—¡Sí! —me gritaron, cómplices de nuestros actos de hoy.

—Entonces… ¡Manos a la obra! —dije sacando todo lo que había en las bolsas.

…

…

Estábamos buscando a Sasuke, caminando por todo el hospital como si nos fuera permitido estar ahí en estos momentos, pero poco nos importaba ya que hoy era un gran día y apenas comenzaba.

—¿Sakura-chan? —me hablo Aiko.

—Dime—

—¿Crees que… le guste a papi? —pregunto cautelosamente detuve y me agache, quedando a su altura y les sonreí.

—Le fascinara —sonrieron.

—Entonces… ¿Qué esperamos? —dijo alegremente Souta.

—¡Sí! ¡Hay que apurarnos! —y Aiko corrió apurada hacia el área de descanso con Souta.

Yo solo me pare y fui tras entrar, cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Sasuke dormido sobre una de las camas que tenían para dormir y a Aiko y Souta viéndolo son una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mire como Aiko y Souta se subían a la cama y se ponían uno a cada lado de Sasuke y mirarse maliciosamente para después acercarse a Sasuke y…

—¡Papi! —Gritaron levemente en sus orejas.

Sasuke se levanto asustado, pero al verme riéndome y ver a Aiko y Souta riendo hizo que se enfureciera y saliera del cuarto.

Los pequeños me miraron con tristeza y yo les correspondí con la misma mirada.

—Espérenme, iré por su padre—Ellos solo asintieron, antes de que tomara mi camino tras Sasuke.

…

…

Después de un rato lo encontré recargado sobre la puerta de su oficina, temí que ya hubiera entrado pero me di cuenta que no fue así al verlo mirar fijamente a la pared como si fuera lo más importante.

Me acerque a él lentamente, temiendo que al verme u oírme se fuera a molestar de nuevo.

—¿Aun quieres a Sai? —me pregunto de la nada al ver quedado a solo unos centímetros de él.

—¿Perdona? —pregunte confundida.

—Que si aun lo quie…—

—Si te escuche —le corte. —No le quiero… el quedo en el pasado—

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, como siempre, algo ya normal entre recordé él porque me encontraba aquí.

—Sasuke-kun… —le hable suavemente.

—¿Hn? —

—Feliz Cumpleaños —y los abrase sin pensarlo dos veces.

Me sorprendí al sentir sus manos sobre mi cintura y separarme un poco.

Por un momento sentí una gran desilusión al pensar que me estaba rechazando el abrazo pero luego deseche esa absurda idea al escuchar a Sasuke.

—Sakura…— alce la vista y nos miramos a los ojos —Gracias…—recargo su frente en mi frente.

Y después, paso algo que nunca… me beso.

Al principio estuve a punto de quitarlo pero después caí en cuenta que no tenía caso, yo aun lo amaba y más que antes y no dejaría ir esta oportunidad solo por mi estúpido orgullo.

¡Que mi orgullo se fuera a la fregada!

¡Karin y Sai se podían ir por un demonio!

Nada me importaba ya, solo estar con él, feliz.

Le correspondí el beso con pasión, y ternura pero sobre todo amor.

Extrañaba estar así con él, entre sus brazos, besarlo de esta manera y que él me besara, me abrazara al igual y me dijera…

—Te quiero Sakura —me dijo una vez nos separamos.

Estaba a punto de responderle que yo también le quería cuando un pequeño grito y unos aplausos me interrumpieron.

Me sonroje al darme cuenta de que los gritos de emoción eran de parte de Aiko, mientras que Souta y unos cuantos compañeros de trabajo aplaudían alegremente.

Mi mirada se encontró con la de Tsuki, quien me miraba más alegre que todos, se notaba a simple vista, ya que estaba con una gran sonrisa y brincando levemente a la vez que aplaudía; yo le sonreí agradecida.

Sabía que a Sasuke no le haría muchas gracia lo que acaba de pasar.

Me separe de Sasuke y le sonreí, para luego hacerles una sueña con la mano a Aiko y Souta para que se acercaran, quienes obedecieron alegremente.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños papi! —felicitaron mis pequeños, a la vez que abrazaban a su padre.

El feliz, se agacho y les abrazo de vuelta.

Una vez se separaron, nuestros compañeros de trabajo se acercaron a Sasuke para felicitarlos, uno por uno, cuando llego Tsuki lo felicito para después amenazarlo si me hacia sufrir y se retiro.

…

…

Una vez se despidieron todos, nos emocionamos al pensar en cara pondría al entrar a su oficina, le habíamos pedido permiso a Tsunade, la directora del hospital para poder hacerle algo a Sasuke en su oficina quien alegremente nos concedió el permiso.

Estábamos a punto de entrar, cuando recordé que era sorpresa por lo que le tape los ojos con mis manos, eran pequeñas y apenas alcanzaba ya que era más alto que yo.

—Sakura… —

—Solo esta vez Sasuke, si no se arruinara la sorpresa —le dije tiernamente.

Suspiro y luego sonrió —Esta bien—

En verdad que este era un día raro, nadie conocía esta faceta de Sasuke, solo yo y su familia.

Sasuke siempre ah sido demasiado reservado, serio, orgulloso, frio y egoísta frente a todos pero yo sabía que no siempre era así porque el también tenía su corazón…

Porque a pesar de todo…

El era un gran hombre y así lo amaba.

…

…

1 hora atrás con Aiko y Souta…

—Souta… ¿Crees que papá se haya molestado? —volteo a ver a su hermano, que se encontraba a lado suyo, sentado.

—Quien sabe —le respondió, encogiendo sus hombros levemente.

Escucharon unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo y ver a muchos enfermeros, doctores pasar sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

—¡Oigan! —grito Souta.

Todos voltearon a la vez y Tsuki sonrió al verlos ahí.

—Hola pequeños —les saludo, acercándose hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

—¡Hola Tsuki-chan! —exclamaron los dos a la vez.

Ella nos volvió a sonreír.

—¡Tsuki! ¡Apúrate chica! —grito uno de los enfermeros.

—Ya voy —contesto ella.

Los pequeños se miraron entre ellos, confundidos y luego miraron a Tsuki.

—¿A dónde van? —preguntaron confundidos.

—A felicitar a tu papi—

—¿Podemos ir? —pregunto alegremente Souta.

—¡Claro! —

Les ayudo a bajar de la cama y tomo a cada uno de la mano, llevándolos junto con ella hacia la oficina de su padre para darle la sorpresa y felicitarlo junto con todos.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar hacia el pasillo de su oficina y verlo besando con… Sakura!

Todos se quedaron callados, de la impresión…Unos con caras alegres, otras con envidias y otros desilusionados.

—Te quiero Sakura —escuchar a Sasuke decir.

Cuando no pudieron contener la emoción Tsuki y los pequeños que comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar, por lo que los demás también se emocionaron y comenzaron a aplaudir.

Sakura se había sonrojado al extremo, mientras que Sasuke solo tenía un leve tinte rojo a causa también del sonrojo.

Mientras todos gritaban, Aiko se calmo y se acerco a Souta.

—Después de todo no nos ocuparon Souta—

—No y…—

—¡Tenemos mami! —susurraron alegremente los dos y se abrazaron.

…

…

**Perdonen que este más corto que los demás pero no eh tenido mucho tiempo que digamos pero sé que tal vez este capítulo les guste ya que las cosas entre Sasuke y Sakura están saliendo bien… por el momento.**

**Muchos me están preguntando por las edades de Sasuke y nuestros dos pequeños angelitos, y las cosas están así:**

**Sasuke: acaba de cumplir los 25**

**Aiko y Souta: 5, casi 6.**

**Ahora, sobre lo que les pregunte, la mayoría vota por que haiga otro rival pero para que no se mire feo, eh decidido algo que se que les gustara tanto como a mí.**

**Ahora si gracias por sus reviews:**

LunaSuk-chan

Itzamaaraa

-o0Hana-Chan0o-

sakuracr

sasuke9529

hinara hyuga

ansurea

Sasukelicious

Crystal Butterfly 92

haruchiha92

nena-uchiha22

Belencita2390

Pipey

death linkin

LILI

Asukasoad

carlita chan

yureny

.deva

Nanfy-Uchiha

kaoru-uchiha

Gotiitaaxz

meeeli

mitchi

Sakura Daidouji

Demeter153

Megumi No Sabaku

risitta

Britney0793

.Uchiha

setsuna17

sweet_arlequin

lilli

rioko001

sakurita-chan3009

Xixiero

**Mil gracias! Y espero este capítulo les haya gustado, tal vez se les hizo muy pronto la relación de Sasuke y Sakura pero era necesario…**

**Porque no todo será fácil para ellos!**

**Me retiro, les deseo un buen día y cuídense mucho y mañana actualizo "Bajo el mismo techo" y perdón por no haber actualizado el día que quede con ustedes!**

Atte:

LunithaMoon


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: **Les aviso que este capitulo si estará un poquito subido de tono, desde el inicio así que lo leen bajo su responsabilidad, yo ya me encargue de avisarles.

¡Que lo disfruten!

**La Niñera Haruno.**

**Capítulo 6:**

_Nos encontrábamos escondidos en el cuarto de Naruto, besándonos con amor, con pasión como si nuestra vida dependiera de ellos, como si fuera la última vez que estaríamos juntos pero la verdad era que… siempre era lo mismo, desde la primera vez que lo conocí en aquel Karaoke supe que ya nada seria igual._

—_Sasuke —murmure entre el beso—Esto no esta bien—_

—_Lo se —respondió._

_Sentí sus manos deslizarse suavemente sobre mis caderas e ir metiendo lentamente sus mano dentro de mi blusa blanca, a la vez que comenzaba a besar mi cuello y morderlo de vez en cuando._

—_¿Qué… que pensara Sai? —intente pronunciar._

—_No —me beso intensamente —me importa—_

_Después de eso, todo se me olvido._

_Olvide por completo que tenia una relación con Sai, olvide donde nos encontrábamos y el porque._

_Me entregue por completo a el, besándolo mas intensamente, si es que se podía, tomándolo por el cuello y el tomándome por la cintura, estrechándome mas contra el._

—_¿Sasuke, Sakura? —Pregunto nuestro amigo cautelosamente desde el otro lado de la puerta —Chicos, Sai ya llego—_

_Abrí los ojos sorprendida y me separe de el, sin pensarlo dos veces y me arregle rápidamente mi ropa y cabello._

—_Ya vamos —le conteste a Naruto levemente pero se que me alcanzo a escuchar._

—_Esta bien, yo entretengo mientras al Idiota —y escuche sus pasos alejarse uno por uno._

_Me quede mirando en el espejo un rato, para después dirigirme hacia Sasuke, quien se encontraba con el ceño fruncido._

—_¿Por qué no lo dejas y ya? —me pregunto molesto._

_Fruncí levemente el ceño —Sabes que no puedo—_

—_¿No puedes o no quieres? —_

_Lo mire sorprendida —¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? —_

—_Tenemos 6 meses viéndonos a escondidas Sakura, y ya me estoy cansando de esto —me miro dolido —Si me quisieras realmente, ya lo hubieras dejado—_

—_Sasuke… —murmure._

_Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que escuchamos de nuevo a Naruto abrir la puerta y asomarse, apenado._

—_Sakura-chan, ya no se que mas decirle a Sai —se excuso._

—_No te preocupes, ya me voy —le sonreí agradecida._

_Después de eso, me retire de la recamara de Naruto, camino hacia la sala, donde se encontraba Sai sentado en uno de los sillones._

_Al verme entrar, se paro abruptamente de el para caminar hacia mi._

—_Sai… tenemos que hablar—_

…

…

Los recuerdos de mi pasado los tenia todas las noches al dormir, pero ahora mas continuamente.

Por un momento pensé que eran por las fechas pero últimamente me eh dado cuenta que no, era por el hecho de volver a ver a Sasuke… y con mas razón ahora que también regreso Sai, no se porque me pasa esto a mi, tampoco se porque ahorita pero se que por algo pasa.

Puede que para tener mi merecido por el daño que provoque, pero la verdad no quiero imaginar ni pensar nada antes de tiempo.

…

…

Estaba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor, pensando que iba a hacer de comer cuando llego Hinata, la cocinera de los niños y de Sasuke.

Yo la conocí el día que llegue y realmente es una persona muy linda, muy tímida al principio pero cuando la llegas a conocer bien, te admiras de su persona.

—Buenos días Sakura —me saludo al entrar.

Le sonreí —Buenos días—

—Llegue justo a tiempo, ¿No? —la mire avergonzada y ella me sonrío.

—La verdad que si Hinata, estaba a punto de cocinar —admití sonrojada de la vergüenza.

Y no por nada me avergonzaba.

La verdad era que hace unos días, intente cocinarles algo a los niños y si se cocinar pero no se usar los utensilios de esta casa, son todos nuevos y muy diferentes a los que estoy acostumbrada.

El punto es que al intentar usarlos, deje un desastre y cuando Sasuke me miro, no me la acaba con el regaño que me dio por casi haberle destruido su casa.

—Sakura, ¿Me quieres ayudar a cocinar? —

La mire sorprendida —¿De verdad? —

Soltó una leve risa —Claro—

—Por supuesto que si, Hinata —y sin nada mas que decir, me pare de mi asiento, dispuesta ayudarle a Hinata.

¡Con una enorme alegría!

…

…

Estábamos paradas frente al escritorio de Sasuke y frente a el, con la cabeza cabizbaja, llenas de polvo, la ropa con una que otra mancha negra y el pelo todo desarreglado.

Mientras que el nos miraba con una furia enorme, que cualquier persona se hubiera dado cuenta desde 5 metros atrás.

—¿Se han dado cuenta que me dejaron sin cocina? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

—Si señor —murmuramos las dos a coro.

Se quedo unos segundos en silencio, para después pararse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia la ventana de su porche.

—Te puedes retirar Hinata —pronuncio fríamente.

—Pero señor yo…—

—Retírate antes de que me arrepienta —

Y tras decir eso, Hinata me miro con lastima antes de retirarse de la oficina.

—¿Estas consciente de lo que hiciste, Sakura? —dio media vuelta, mirándome a mi.

Me dio un leve escalofrío —¿Cómo sabes que fui yo?—

Me miro con incredulidad —Seria ilógico que fuera Hinata—

—Pues si, verdad —reí nerviosamente.

Me miro serio nuevamente, para después suspirar y acercarse hacia mi.

—Supongo que ya sabes que eso te lo voy a cobrar, ¿Verdad? —me dijo una vez llego hacia mi, parándose frente a mi.

—Si —murmure.

Por un momento me había puesto nerviosa, al pensar en todo el dineral que le iba a deber para poderle pagar esa estupida cocina que no aguanta nada.

Sentí como su mano me tomaba por la cintura, acercándome hacia el, quedando demasiados juntos.

—Que así sea entonces —fue lo último que lo escuche decir.

Puesto que me beso, era un beso lleno de pasión, a lo que yo correspondí gustosa, extrañaba besarlo y estar un momento a solas con el.

Desde el día de su cumpleaños, ósea ya hace 3 días, no había podido estar con el, nuestros horarios no coincidían y cuando el llegaba yo estaba ya dormida.

De pronto, sentí se escritorio detrás de mi, me subí en el, mientras que Sasuke se acercaba mas hacia mi.

Sus manos comenzaron acariciar lentamente mi cintura, poco a poco subiendo.

El calor se hizo presente de un momento a otro, sentía que la ropa me estorbaba y yo sabia que el lo sentía al igual que yo.

—No sabes cuando te deseo, Sakura —murmuro cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello.

¡Me sonroje, pero quien no lo estaría si acabas de escuchar al amor de tu vida diciendo cuanto te desea!

—Sa...Sasuke —gemí.

Una de sus manos comenzó a subir, hasta llegar a la altura de mi pecho y tomar uno de ellos.

—Los niños…—intente no gemir, haciéndolo nulo —Pueden venir —lo escuche gruñir.

—Están en la escuela —dijo, para después besarme fieramente.

Hace mucho que no había visto esta faceta de Sasuke.

Mientras nos besábamos, le comencé a desabrochar la camisa, a la vez que el me iba desabrochando mi blusa.

Una vez desabrochadas nos las quitamos con urgente prisa, quería sentirlo mío, quería estar junto con el, ser uno solo, decirle cuanto le amaba y lo importante que es para mi.

Cuando de pronto, solo se escucho un portazo de una de las puertas de abajo y…

—¡Papi, ya llegamos! —me sorprendí.

No había duda de que estos niños sabían cuando interrumpir.

Me separe rápidamente de el, bajándome de escritorio para corres hacia donde había caído la blusa, que por cierto se encontraba del otro lado del escritorio.

Me la puse como pude, para después mirar a Sasuke y cacharlo viéndome con una mirada picara.

—Idiota —murmure.

—Pero bien que te gusta —lo mire atónita.

Fruncí el ceño, para después irme hacia abajo a recibir a los niños, pero una mano me lo impidió, tomándome por la cintura.

—Esto queda pendiente, Sakura—

Le sonreí —No hay problema —y lo bese.

Una vez nos separamos, me dirigí hacia la puerta, la abrí y estaba a punto de salir, cuando di media vuelta y me di cuenta que aun no me quitaba la vista de encima, por lo que le guiñe un ojo antes de irme.

¡Nunca se me olvidaría la cara de sorprendido que puso!

…

…

Nos encontrábamos viendo una película los 4, hoy era el día de descanso de Sasuke y yo entraba mas tarde a trabajar por lo que decidimos pasar un rato todos juntos.

Después de lo sucedido en la mañana, no nos habíamos vuelto a ver hasta ahorita para ver películas.

No puedo negar que lo que paso, fue lo mas hermoso y maravillo aparte de sexy que me allá pasado con alguien.

—Sakura… —me hablo cautelosamente, mirándonos a Sasuke y a mí.

—Dime Aiko —le conteste.

Se quedo unos segundos callada para después sonreírnos.

—Tu y papi son como Bella y Edward—

—¡Cierto! —le apoyo Souta, brincando.

Yo solo atine a reíme, mientras Sasuke me estrechaba mas hacia el, tomándome por la cintura.

—¿Por qué lo dices Aiko? —pregunto con curiosidad Sasuke.

—Simple —se encogió de hombros —Porque cuando estas con papi siempre estas bien y a salvo pero cuando no estas con el, eres torpe—

La mira más que sorprendida, mientras Sasuke se reía de lo recién dicho.

—Aparte de que papi es un ogro cuando no esta con ella, Aiko y nadie lo quiere, por eso siempre se alejan de el —ese fue Souta.

Yo solté una risa histérica al ver el ceño fruncido de Sasuke.

—Hn —fue lo único que pronuncio Sasuke, haciendo un puchero.

—¡OH! ¡Vamos Sasuke! —Lo tome de la cara con ambas manos —Son solo unos niños—y lo bese suavemente.

Al separarnos, Aiko y Souta nos miraban alegres y nos abrazaron.

Estuvimos así un rato, hasta que la película estaba por terminar escuchamos el timbre de la casa, por lo que yo me levante a abrir.

Me dirigí hacia la entrada y al abrir la puerta, cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con…

—¿Sakura? —me pregunto incrédulo, un ojos azules.

—¡Naruto! —grite, tras abalanzarme hacia el y abrazarlo.

Sentí como correspondía alegremente mi abrazo, con la misma intensidad de alegría.

Después de unos minutos, nos separamos y nos mirábamos el uno al otro, incrédulos.

—¡Como has crecido! —me dijo, para tomarme de la mano y alzarla y darme una vuelta.

Me sonroje —Gracias, pero tu no te quedas atrás—

—Mucho me ah costado —dijo tras comenzar a presumir sus músculos.

Escuchamos unos pasos dirigirse hacia nosotros.

—¿Quién es Sakura? —escuche a Sasuke preguntar.

—¡Temeeeeee! —grito Naruto al verlo bajar los escalones.

Estaba de vuelta…

¡Nuestro querido amigo Naruto había regresado!

…

…

…

…

**Primero que nada…**

**¡SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO, DEJEN REVIEW!**

**MIENTRAS MAS APOYO MUESTREN, DICIENDO QUE LES GUSTO Y QUE NO, MAS RAPIDO SE ACTUALIZA.**

**Ahora si…**

**Espero y les haya gustado el final del capitulo, ya que ya era hora de que nuestro querido Naruto apareciera, ¿No creen?**

**Sinceramente me alegre mucho cuando mire sus reviews y me di cuenta de que si les esta gustando, se que esta vez tarde mucho en actualizar pero mi abuelita esta enferma y vive en otra ciudad y voy a mirarla y pues casi no hay tiempo, pero en mis tiempos libres me pongo a adelantarle con lo que pueda.**

**Bueno, gracias por sus reviews a todos:**

Gisela

sakuracr

cari-sama

Crystal Butterfly 92

setsuna17

LILI

Sakura Daidouji

camii-ssk

Megumi No Sabaku

Gotiitaaxz

sasuke9529

yureny

ansurea

Britney0793

.deva

risitta

nena-uchiha22

uchiga 108

lesley-15

death linkin

haruchiha92

evil goddess saiyajin

Nanfy-Uchiha

natsumi511

Itzamaaraa

Xixiero

-o0Hana-Chan0o-

xxtinkixx

sakura-ssn

tsuki-airen

kandilind

Marii

rioko001

kiirshy

MAYRA

miizuke-san

Cheefy

blamusa

**Gracias por sus reviews, de todo corazón se los agradezco y por el apoyo que me han estado dado para continuar con la historia. Los leo en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Atte:**

**LunithaMoon**


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: **Para aquellas/os que ya querían saber que paso con Karin, Sasuke y Sakura… pues déjenme decirles que ya saldrá en este capítulo, aparte de otra sorpresa que les tendré al final.

¡Que lo disfruten y perdón por la demora!

**La Niñera Haruno.**

**Capítulo 7:**

_¡No lo puedo creer!_

_Hoy me eh enterado de algo importante y es necesario que Sasuke se entere, no sé que vaya a pensar ni que vaya a decir pero se tiene que enterar._

_Lo malo de todo es que llevo casi todo el día buscándolo y no lo encuentro, le eh marcado a su teléfono y no lo contesta y el no es así, siempre me llama aunque sea 2 veces al día o contesta mis llamadas y la verdad era que ya me estaba comenzando a preocupar._

_Nunca le había marcado a su casa por miedo o nervios a que me contestara su familia, no la conocía._

_Tome mi teléfono y estaba a punto de marcarle a Naruto, cuando mi teléfono sonó con el nombre: Sasuke._

—_¡Sasuke! ¿Amor, porque no me contestabas las llamadas? —le pregunte en cuanto conteste._

_Pero una risa me saco de mi burbuja y no era de la persona que esperaba que fuera del otro lado de la línea._

—_Sasuke no te contestaba porque se encuentra conmigo —me dijo burlonamente la voz de aquella chica._

—_¿Quién eres y donde está Sasuke? —le pregunte molesta._

_Sabía que estaba mintiendo, muchas veces le habían robado a Sasuke su teléfono y me marcaban pero siempre que lo hacían, yo estaba con él y ellas diciéndome que se encontraban con él._

_Pero… ahora Sasuke no se encuentra conmigo…_

—_Soy la amante de tu no-vi-o, y si no me crees, puedes venir al hotel donde estamos y comprobarlo tu misma —_

—_Estas mintiendo—_

—_Cree lo que quieras pero si gustas venir, estamos en el Hotel Palace, habitación 313 —y me colgó._

_Yo no quería creer, es más, no podía creer lo que esa chica me dijo, no debía desconfiar de Sasuke, yo sabía que él me quería y nunca me haría algo así pero por otro lado era muy raro que Sasuke no me contestara._

_Cuando menos lo espere, ya me encontraba dentro del hotel, frente a un elevador, aplastando el botón para subir, de pronto las puertas se abrieron y me adentre y le di clic al botón del piso._

_Ya me sabía que piso seria porque yo muchas veces había venido aquí con Sasuke y…_

_¡Dios mío!_

_Todo tenía sentido ya…_

_Cuando las puertas se abrieron, salí del elevador hecha lumbre y me fui directamente a la habitación 313._

_Toque con insistencia, esperando que me abrieran y así estuve durante 5 minutos hasta que me abrieron, dejando ver a una pelirroja con gafas horribles y buen cuerpo solo cubierto por una bata._

—_Así que siempre si viniste —me dijo con una sonrisa llena de malicia._

_Yo no dije nada, solo la miraba con coraje porque sabía que podía ser mentira, yo no miraba a Sasuke por ningún lado y…_

—_¿Quien es, Karin? —esa era la voz de…_

—_Sasuke-kun —murmure a la vez que mis ojos se ponían cristalinos._

_Sé que me escucho porque en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya se encontraba frente a mí y sorprendido, solo se encontraba en pantalones._

—_Sakura yo… — _

_No quise escuchar que me iba a decir y solo me fui, no corrí pero quería hacerlo._

_Me fui hacia la puerta de las escaleras que se encontraba a 2 puertas de "nuestra habitación"._

_Si algo me puso mal aparte de verlo con otra, fue verlo en esa habitación, donde siempre nos demostrábamos nuestro amor, donde nos fundíamos en uno solo, en donde…_

—_Sakura —sentí como me tomaron del brazo y me molesto._

_Me di media vuelta, quedando de frente a frente con él y…_

_¡PLAFF!_

_Había sonado por todo el pasillo y algunos que salieron de su habitación, se quedaron viendo._

—_Nunca en tu vida me vuelvas a hablar y mucho menos acercar a mi —le dije tras bajar mi mano después de haberlo golpeado y salir corriendo hacia las escaleras._

_Baje rápidamente y estaba en el 3er piso cuando ya no pude mas y me derrumbe, tirándome en el piso llorando._

…

…

…

Iba entrando a casa, con varias bolsas entre mis manos, porque había ido al mandado aprovechando con Aiko y Souta se fueron con su "madre", si así se le podía decir a una arpía como ella.

Desde que vivo aquí, ni una sola vez me ah tocado verla y me alegro de eso.

—¡Sakura-chan! Que rápido llegaste —me dijo mi rubio amigo al verme en la cocina…

Cocina que ya estaba arreglada.

—Estaba apurada para venir a hacer la comida —le dije mientras acomodaba las cosas en su lugar.

—Y… ¿Qué harás de comer? —pregunto, acercándose un poco a mí.

—Ramen —le dije, volteando a verlo y dándole mi mejor sonrisa.

—¡Siii! ¡Eres la mejor! —me abrazo alegremente y alzándome tras el acto.

Yo solo me reía, me recordaba a viejos tiempos.

Aparte de que yo sabía cuánto amaba su ramen, Naruto.

Escuchamos a alguien aclarándose la garganta, como para llamarnos la atención y dirigimos nuestra mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido, encontrándonos con Sasuke, recargado en el marco de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Arruinas la diversión, Teme —dijo Naruto haciendo un puchero.

Sasuke curvo sus labios, dándonos una media sonrisa y se acerco a mí, tomándome por la cintura.

—Eres mía ¿Sabías? —dijo orgullosamente.

Naruto miro a Sasuke y luego a mí, para después hacer una cara de disgusto.

—Yo no quiero presenciar esto, así que me voy a la sala —comento disgustado para después salir de la cocina.

Me reí levemente para después rodear su cuello con mis brazos.

—¿Desde cuándo soy suya Sr. Uchiha? —pregunte burlonamente.

—Desde que yo te tuve por primera vez y te hice mujer —alzo las cejas, como si la respuesta fuera lógica.

—¡Que sínico! —me sonroje.

Alzo un poco los hombros y me sonrió —Solo digo la verdad —para después acercarse a mí y besarme.

…

…

Estaba haciendo la comida, yo sola ya que Hinata me había enseñado a usar bien los utensilios de la cocina hace unos días, ya que hoy ella descansaba.

Estaba concentrada para que saliera perfecto, cuando tocaron el timbre.

Escuche como Naruto se dirigía asía la puerta y sabía que era él, por el relajo que hacía solo para abrir una maldita puerta.

—¡Tío Naruto! —gritaron mis pequeños.

Se escuchaban risas, y escándalo pero luego todo quedo en silencio y me extraño por lo que salí de la cocina para ver que sucedía.

En la puerta se encontraba Karin con una cara de disgusto que hizo al verme.

—¿Así que es cierto? Regresaste después de todo —si las miradas matasen, yo ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

—Si así lo quieres decir tu, por mi no hay problema —dije indiferente.

Aiko y Souta corrieron hacia mí y me abrazaron.

—¿Ya comieron? —les pregunte, ignorando la presencia de Karin.

Los dos me negaron levemente con un gesto.

Naruto se encontraba molesto y lo podía decir por sus puños ya todos rojos.

—Naruto, ya está la comida —le sonreí.

—¡Dattebayo! Vamos a comer —alegremente se fue a la cocina, con Souta corriendo detrás de él.

Tome la manita de Aiko y tomamos nuestro rumbo hacia la cocina pero a medio camino escuche la voz de Karin.

—Eres una zorra —pare en seco.

—Si yo soy zorra, entonces ¿Tú que eres? —alce levemente mis cejas.

Aiko nos miraba sorprendida a las dos y soltó mi mano.

—Sasuke no te quiere, solo te usa como aquella vez —

—¡Tú no sabes nada de Sasuke! —le dije caminando furiosamente a donde ella se encontraba, quedando frente a frente.

—El solo te uso y lo volverá a hacer nuevamente—me sonrió burlonamente —Solo eres un juguete para él y…—

¡PLAFF!

Sasuke y Naruto salieron al instante de donde se encontraban para verme con mi mano alzada y la mano de Karin en su mejilla roja.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, te voy a dar donde más te duela—

Y después de decir eso, se fue.

…

…

La comida había sido de lo mas incomodo, nadie hablaba ni había ruido, solo un completo silencio.

Yo no había probado bocado y la verdad era que las palabras de Karin me habían llegado, sé que no deberían pero lo habían hecho.

—Con permiso —murmure para después levantarme de mi asiento, llevándome conmigo el plato lleno y salir del comedor.

Entre a la cocina y deje el plato a un lado de la estufa.

Recargue mis codos sobre el mueble y comencé a llorar pero más llore cuando sentí los brazos de Sasuke abrazarme.

—Lo siento Sasuke, en verdad lo siento mucho —murmure entre el llanto

—Hmp —acaricio mi cabello —No tienes porque disculparte—

Me aferre mas a él y llore todo lo que podía llorar.

…

…

Ya habían pasado los días y no podía estar mejor que nunca.

Sasuke me había dicho lo mucho que me amaba e importante que soy para él, que lo que había pasado había sido un error.

No sé cómo pude dudar de él y más por culpa de una tipa como Karin.

—¿Sakura? —preguntaron del otro lado de la puerta.

Y es que me había estado arreglando porque hoy iba a salir con Sasuke a cenar; los niños se habían quedado en casa de su abuela a quien por cierto iré a visitar el día de mañana junto con Sasuke para conocer a su familia.

—¿Sakura, ya estas lista? —volví a escuchar

—Si, Sasuke-kun —le conteste para después verme por última vez en el espejo.

Llevaba puesto un vestido negro (N/A: la página del vestido estará al final del capítulo) con mi cabello ondulado y un broche de flor, negro, al igual que mis zapatillas.

—Te vez hermosa —escuche una voz aterciopelada a lado mío decirme, a la vez que me tomaba por la cintura.

—Tú no te quedas atrás, eh guapo —lo mire pícaramente.

Me dio media sonrisa y me beso.

Estábamos concentrados en el beso, cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar por lo que tuve que romper el beso y contestar.

—¿Alo? —conteste.

—¡Sakura-chan, Kazumi se ah ido de casa! —escuche a Tenten decirme preocupada.

—¿Cómo que se ah ido? —me alarme.

—Se escapo junto con Ino—

¡Esa cerda me las va a pagar!

…

…

Me encontraba con Sasuke, sentada en la sala y frente a nosotros se encontraba una pequeña de 6 años, pelo negro y ojos color jade…

Como los míos…

—Estás diciendo que… ¿Eres hija de Sakura? —pregunto cautelosamente Sasuke a la pequeña.

La verdad era que no sabía que decir, yo sabía que esa era mi pequeña y también sabia quien era el padre pero como aceptarla frente a Sasuke.

Tenía miedo a su rechazo o lo que pensara de mi.

—Sí, soy su hija —dijo segura de sí misma, para después verme y sonreírme.

Le devolví la sonrisa y me di cuenta de que es mi hija y no tenia porque negarla con nadie, la persona que me quisiera, me iba a querer como fuera.

…

…

…

_¡Esa cerda me las va a pagar!_

—_¿Qué pasa Sakura? —me pregunto Sasuke._

_Cerré mi teléfono sin despedirme de Tenten y me voltee hacia Sasuke, como si nada hubiera pasado._

—_Sasuke, ¿Podemos salir otro día? —pregunte inocentemente._

_Me miro extrañado._

—_¿Qué ah pasado Sakura? —_

—_Nada, solo que… —el timbre de la casa sonó._

—_Iré a ver quién es, no te muevas de aquí Sakura —me dijo molesto._

_Después de salir de mi recamara, lo seguí silenciosamente para ver quién era a estas horas ya que no esperábamos a nadie. _

_Al verlo abrir la puerta y ver quien se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, me sorprendió y me dejo sin habla porque se encontraba…_

—_¡Mami! —dijo una alegre pelinegra, corriendo hacia mí._

_Mire a Sasuke que miraba a la pequeña sorprendido._

…

…

…

Me di cuenta que Sasuke miraba a la pequeña fijamente, como si no le creyera lo que decía.

—Kazumi… ¿Te trajo la cerda de Ino? —le pregunte, sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

Ella me asintió alegremente.

—¿La conoces entonces? —me pregunto incrédulo.

—Si —le conteste segura —Es mi hija—

—¡¿Qué?! —se escucharon a 3 personas preguntar o mejor dicho gritar sorprendidos desde la puerta…

Aiko, Souta y Naruto…

¡Oh Dios! ¿En qué me eh metido?

…

…

…

**Perdonen la demora, en verdad pero me tienen castigada por desobediente. **

**¡PUEDEN CREERLO!**

**Bueno, pero de recompensa les deje este capítulo más largo y déjenme decirles que ah sido el más largo que eh escrito.**

**Vestido:**

http : / / www . hamiltonblack . com / uk / images / dresses / Dress6 / Large / little_black_dress . jpg

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

natsumi511

Hatake Nabiki

minami016

hinara hyuga

cari-sama

evil saiya

lula-uzumaki

lesley-15

Lili

kiirshy

setsuna17

camii-ssk

Crystal Butterfly 92

jade uchiha

Belencita2390

Sakura Daidouji

Gisela

o0Hana-Chan0o

LunaSuk-chan

sweete cat

sakura-ssn

tsuki-airen

ferny

SAKURA UCHIHA 93

sakuracr

-sabaku no haruko-

Esme-chan TS-DN

BeLLaNgEl.

Britney0793

hikari-inuzuka

nena-uchiha22

haruchiha92

Megumi No Sabaku

Marii

Diana Uchiha

Gotiitaaxz

Yureny

.deva

ANNEA UCHIHA

By-TiNKi

kandilind

SakUra-UchIha-UzuMakI

Tsukisaku

poly

MAYRA

itzamaraaa

Valerie

Yuri Midori

**Contestare los reviews en la noche que me quiten mi castigo y mil gracias por su apoyo y todos los reviews que han dejado**

**¿Dudas o Sugerencias?**

**¿De quién es la pequeña?**

**¿Sakura tiene una hija? ¿Se lo esperaban?**

**Ya apareció Karin, ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Todo déjenmelo por review y yo se los contestare.**

Atte:

LunithaMoon


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A: **Por fin! Después de tanto tiempo eh regresado y con este capítulo que me encanto puesto que es más largo y resuelve muchas cosas, así que espero que a ustedes también les guste tanto como a mí y otra cosita…

¡ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO NUEVO FIC!

Se llamara: El Diario De Una Niñera, basada en la película original, pero distinta porque aquí si abra más romance y amor.

.

¡Que lo disfruten y perdón por la demora!

**La Niñera Haruno.**

**Capítulo 9:**

Enamorada… nunca lo pensé, nunca imagine que me volvería a enamorar de nuevo y de la misma persona, o tal vez es solo que aun lo seguía y apenas me di cuenta de ello.

Le había contado todo a Sasuke, y su duda era donde había…

…

…

_Sasuke había descubierto que no le había contado todo._

_Suspire antes de comenzar a hablar._

—_Está bien… ¿Que quieres saber?_

—_¿Donde tuviste a Kazumi todo este tiempo?_

_Lo mire sorprendida de que me haya preguntado tan directamente._

—_La tuve con una amiga…_

—_¿Que amiga, Sakura? —me interrumpió, sabiendo que no quería decirle._

—_Tenten —me miro sorprendido, para después sonreír levemente._

—_¿La de los chonguitos que odiaba Hyuga y termino casándose con él?_

_Ahora la sorprendida era yo… ¿Cómo diablos sabia el eso, si se supone que no se conocían?_

—_¡¿De dónde la conoces?!_

—_Hyuga es conocido mío —me dijo indiferentemente._

_Le mire con el ceño fruncido, para después continuar contándole sobre como había Escondido a Kazumi._

—_Como te decía… —le mire molesta —Le pedí el favor a Tenten, después de haberle el contado todo y él porque quería, ella accedió inmediatamente, aparte de que tiene 2 pequeños que Kazumi adora._

—_Tus amigas han de pensar que realmente soy malo —frunció el ceño._

_Sonreí al verlo hacer ese gesto, y lo abrace._

—_Te quiero Sasuke-kun —le dije, mirándolo a los ojos._

—_Yo te amo Sakura —y me beso tiernamente._

…

…

Y sobre lo de enamorada, lo pienso porque así lo siento.

En tan pocos meses habían pasado tantas cosas que realmente me alegraban.

Primero era mi encuentro con Sasuke y sus niños.

Segundo era reencontrarme con Naruto después de tanto tiempo.

Tercero era que Kazumi por fin tuviera una familia y estuviera con su padre, la verdad era que ella merecía ser feliz.

Cuarto… ¡Sasuke y yo estábamos juntos y somos realmente felices!

Pero como saben, de toda cosa buena también viene siempre algo malo y no es que quiera ser negativa pero hay cosas que aun me tienen con pendiente.

Claro está lo de Karin, yo se que esa zorra no se quedara de brazos cruzados al saber que Sasuke y yo estamos juntos nuevamente y menos ahora que los niños me dicen mamá.

No sé qué es lo que planea, pero temo por mis pequeños, de que les pueda hacer algo mientras yo no este.

También estaba lo de Ino y su chico misterioso, que por lógica yo sabía quién era, pero lo que me preocupaba es que desde que trajo a Kazumi, no eh sabido nada de ella.

Luego estaba Tsuki y su relación con Kakashi que se estaba yendo al coño, hace unos días me la encontré en el mercado, ya que ella pidió vacaciones en el hospital para distraerse y tenía rato sin verla…

…

…

_Me encontraba en los pasillos de los cereales, decidiéndome en cual llevarles._

—_Yo digo que Lucky Charms —me dijo una voz calmada, que aun así me asusto porque estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos cuando ella hablo._

—_¿Tsuki? —le pregunte cuando dirigí mi vista hacia ella._

_Me sonrió alegremente, para después abrazarme._

—_¡Por dios! Como te eh extrañado Sakura._

—_Yo igual a ti Tsuki —nos separamos, rompiendo el abrazo —Pero dime… ¿Qué paso con Kakashi?_

_Su mirada se entristeció… ¡Diablos! Sabía que no debía haber preguntado eso._

—_Perdona Tsuki, enserio que no fue mi intención._

—_No te preocupes, solo que decidimos darnos un tiempo pero… ¿Sabes? —me sonrió levemente, fue una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos —Aun le quiero._

—_Me imagine —susurre._

—_Pero no importa, mientras él sea feliz con aquella, por mi no hay problema aparte de que yo seguí con nuestra vida adelante —me dijo alegremente._

_La mire confundida, fue un cambio muy drástico de humor._

—_¿Seguir adelante?... —primero estaba confundida pero luego me sorprendí al captar sus palabras —¡Oh por Dios! No me digas que…_

—_Si —me interrumpió con una alegre sonrisa —Estoy de 3 meses._

—_¿Y él lo sabe?_

—_No, pero no me preocupa mucho._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Porque si le digo, querrá estar conmigo solo por el bebe y no es lo que quiero, así que si en este tiempo decide estar con ella, por mi no hay problema y se lo diré después._

_La mire con una gran admiración, siempre me sorprendía su manera de pensar y de ver las cosas._

—_Sabes que tienes mi apoyo —le dije, tomándole de la mano._

—_Gracias Sakura —y me apretó la mano levemente._

…

…

Yo sabía lo mucho que Tsuki ama a Kakashi y es por eso que me dolía verla así, pero también me alegraba enormemente por ella y su futuro bebe, que no sabíamos que era porque ella no quería saber.

También me entere ayer del porque la ausencia de Hinata por tantos días…

Resulta que se caso a escondidas ¿y a que no se imaginan con quien?

Pues con Naruto…

Al no querer ser descubiertos, Naruto venia para que nadie sospechara y ella llamaba diciendo que se encontraba enferma pero después de tantos días, los dos se presentaron tomados de la mano y lo confesaron y no podía estar más felices por ellos.

A mí se me hacia aun un poco raro porque yo no sabía que tenían algún tipo de relación pero por lo que me conto Sasuke, ya tenían años de novios e Hinata vivía en un departamento porque su padre la había desheredado al saber que estaba enamorada de Naruto.

Un poco confusa la historia pero están juntos al final.

…

…

1 semana había pasado desde mi encuentro con Tsuki y desde entonces nos hablábamos por teléfono constantemente, cada vez se escuchaba más triste.

Por lo que decidí ir a hablar personalmente con Kakashi, a escondidas de Tsuki porque si se enteraba se iba a molestar conmigo.

Tenía 5 minutos tocando el timbre y ni señales de él.

—¡KAKASHI, TE JURO QUE SI NO ME ABRES EN ESTE MOMENTO LA PUERTA, TE QUEDARAS SIN CASA! —grite totalmente molesta.

Silencio, solo eso se escuchaba y yo estaba segura de que se encontraba dentro de la casa.

—¡KAKASHI, LO ESTOY DISIENDO ENSERIO! —Suspire fuertemente para relajarme y baje el tono de mi voz —Si no me abres a la cuenta de 3 ya sabes que pasara.

—¡Uno!... ¡Dos!... y…

La puerta se abrió rápidamente, mostrando a Kakashi todo despeinado y con cara de pocos amigos.

—Ya entendí Sakura —se hizo a un lado de la puerta —Pasa.

Entre a su casa y me di cuenta de que realmente estaba ordenada…

Una faceta que no conocía de Kakashi y claramente me dejo sorprendida y un poco asombrada.

Mire como él se dirigió hacia la sala y se sentó en el sillón de 2.

—¿Que te trae por aquí, eh Sakura? —me dijo confundido, para después señalarme al sillón frente a él, invitándome a sentarme.

—Es por Tsuki.

—¿Tsuki? —Me miro mas confundido —¿Le ah pasado algo?

—Seré directa Kakashi —le dije seriamente —¿Tienes algo que ver con Anko?

Se tenso al escuchar el nombre de Anko por lo que lo mire fijamente.

—Sí, estamos saliendo desde hace semanas.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?

—Absolutamente.

Suspire fuertemente, para tomarme la cabeza con ambas manos y así estuve, en total silencio por 2 minutos aproximadamente, hasta que me recompuse y mire de nuevo a Kakashi, quien me miraba seriamente.

Me iba a ir al infierno por esto que iba a hacer pero…

—Tsuki está embarazada —murmure rápidamente pero me di cuenta que alcanzo a escuchar.

—¡¿Qué?! —primero me miro sorprendido, para después fruncir el ceño y lo digo ya que al solo poderse ver solo un ojo.

—Que Tsuki esta emb…

—Si te escuche.

—¿Entonces para que preguntas?

—¿Te dijo ella que vinieras a decírmelo? —pregunto aun molesto.

—No Kakashi, fue por voluntad propia, de hecho… —me encogí de hombros —Ella ni te lo iba a decir hasta después.

—¿Cuanto tiene?

—3 meses.

—¡Y no me lo dijo!

—Ni te ah dicho, fui yo quien te lo dijo, no ella.

—No importa, es mi hijo también.

—Es más de ella que tuyo y aparte, es culpa tuya que no te lo diga.

—¿Culpa mía? —pregunto desconcertado.

—Así es —asentí —Tú fuiste el que la dejo por Anko.

Nos quedamos en silencio, sabía que había sido un poco ruda al decirlo pero era la verdad.

Me levante de mi asiento y dirigí mi mirada hacia Kakashi.

—Piensa bien que harás y que sientes Kakashi, porque esa criatura ocupa un padre y no un Don Juan que le gusta andar con una y con otra.

Y tras decir eso, salí de la casa.

…

…

Me encontraba manejando hacia el hospital, porque había decidido ir a darle una visita Sasuke y saludar a mis compañeros.

Los extrañaba como no tienen idea, pero ocupaba este tiempo para mis pequeños, y aunque también extrañaba a Sasuke puesto que vive en el hospital de tanto tiempo que está aquí.

Consecuencias de estudiar medicina, pero no me debería quejar porque es algo que me gusta.

Lo bueno es que dentro de unos días regresare a trabajar.

Al llegar, entre rápidamente y salude a quien me fuera encontrando camino a la oficina de Sasuke y estaba apunto de abrir cuando escuche una voz, que no era la de Sasuke si no de una chica.

—¿Por qué Sasuke-kun? —esa voz chillona yo la conocía —Si tu aun me quieres, ¡Yo lo sé! —era de la… de Karin.

—Nunca te quise —se escucha molesto Sasuke.

—¿Es por la rosadita esa, verdad? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

—Mucho.

—¡Mientes! Yo se que aun me deseas.

—Ya lárgate Karin.

—¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¿Por qué…

Entre a la oficina antes de que terminara de hablar, interrumpiéndola para que así dejara a Sasuke-kun en paz y lo dejara trabajar.

—¿Interrumpo? —pregunte, haciéndome la tonta e inocente.

—No —contesto Sasuke, para mirar con rabia a Karin —Ella ya se iba.

Sonreí victoriosamente, mientras que ella me dirigía una mirada llena de coraje, a lo que solo le sonreí.

—Creo que es hora de que te retires Karin porque —camine hacia Sasuke y le tome la mano —Sasuke y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.

Nos dirigió una miraba envenenada, antes de salir azotando la puerta de la oficina.

Al verla salir, solté rápidamente la mano de Sasuke y lo mire hecha una furia, para alejarme después 2 pasos de él.

—¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

Levanto una ceja —Vino a saber de los niños.

—¿Y por eso casi te tira encima? ¡Claro! Ahí está la podre Sakura, que le pueden ser infiel cuando…

Me tomo de los hombros con sus manos —Sakura cálmate.

Lo mire con rabia y luego confundida.

—Está bien —le sonreí y me encogí levemente de hombros.

Me miro asombrado y no lo oculto, pues conmigo normalmente siempre era el mismo.

—¿Sabes qué? Me voy porque se me ah antojado una nieve de mango, de hecho, desde anoche.

—¿Una nieve de mango?

—Si —me encamine hacia la puerta y me fui sin despedirme, hasta que recordé algo importante, por lo que me regrese abrí la puerta solo para decirle unas palabras.

—Si llegas temprano, tal vez y podamos repetir lo de antier —le dije con una sonrisa picara, para después retirarme.

Después de tantos años, había tenido intimidad de nuevo con Sasuke y fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, pero la verdad era que lo había disfrutado y había sido la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Si no hubiera sido porque eso paso hace apenas unos días, estoy segura de que Sasuke pensaría que estoy embarazada o algo por el estilo pero no puede ser porque a veces, la mayoría de las veces sufro de bipolaridad.

Pero eso no es lo que quiero pensar en estos momentos, mejor recuerdo de lo que pasamos juntos Sasuke y Yo.

…

…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

…

…

**Muchas pero muchas gracias por su paciencia, se los agradezco de corazón y de recompensa les traje este capítulo más largo, donde aclaran muchas dudas sobre lo que paso con Tsuki, la nueva pareja… Ósea Naruto e Hinata y en el siguiente saldrá ahora si la aparición del nuevo personaje.**

**¿Quién creen que sea el nuevo personaje?**

**¿Cómo terminara la relación de Kakashi y Tsuki? ¿Seguirán juntos?**

**¿Quieren Lemmon en el siguiente capítulo?**

**¿Qué pasaría con Ino?**

**Bueno, primero que nada, les quiero agradecer por sus reviews a estas personitas:**

Lili

Hatake Nabiki

nena-uchiha22

kuri kuri – sensei

rioko001

o0Hana-Chan0o

Tsukisaku

Al

Laila

Britney0793

Dark kurogane

-me

Crystal Butterfly 92

Megumi No Sabaku

Gota de Agua

itZabella

me

haruchiha92

sasusaku solez

setsuna17

Gotiitaaxz

hikari-inuzuka

ChubaskA

tsuki-airen

LunaSuk-chan

Gisela

kimii0pz

MeguHatake

kyuketsuki-konnan

Love and Dead

sakuracr

kandilind

Aiki Sasuno

sysa12

karinapaola

mayra uchiha

Lilli

Yureny

Hikisuitteru

death linkin

lili-cherry-uhiha

dArmiitHa

kokoro-chan O.O

-sabaku no haruko-

vany tsuki

MAYRA

.deva

sakura.n.

zolhyy09

**Muchas gracias en verdad porque sin ustedes, no fuera lo que es este fic.**

**Y aquí les pondré las edades de los personajes, porque muchos se están confundiendo.**

**Aiko y Souta: 5, casi 6 años.**

**Kazumi: 6 años.**

**Sasuke: 25 años.**

**Sakura: 23 años.**

**Y si, Sakura tuvo a Kazumi a sus 17 años y aun así siguió adelante y termino sus estudios.**

**Bueno, los dejo porque ando enferma y no tengo permitido estar tanto tiempo en la PC por lo mismo.**

**Que tengan un bello día y pásense por mis demás fics.**

Rosa Pastel:***Pausado temporalmente*** Actualización hasta nuevo aviso.  
_Sasu-Saku  
Ita-Saku_

_Incesto_:***En Proceso*** Actualizara el dia Martes 26 de Mayo.  
_Edward-Bella_

Bajo El Mismo Techo:***En Proceso*** Actualizara el día Lunes 25 de Mayo.  
_Sasu-Saku._

El Novio De Mi Mejor Amiga:***En Proceso*** Sin Fecha De Actualización Aun.  
_Sasu-Saku  
Ita-Saku  
Naru-Hina_

**¡AHORA SI ME RETIRO! QUE TENGAN BELLO Y HERMOSO DIA!**

**ATTE:**

**LunithaMoon**


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A: **Por fin! Después de tanto tiempo eh regresado y con este capítulo que me encanto puesto que es más largo y resuelve muchas cosas, así que espero que a ustedes también les guste tanto como a mí y otra cosita…

¡ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO NUEVO FIC!

Se llamara: El Diario De Una Niñera, basada en la película original, pero distinta porque aquí si abra más romance y amor.

.

¡Que lo disfruten y perdón por la demora!

**La Niñera Haruno.**

**Capítulo 8:**

Enamorada… nunca lo pensé, nunca imagine que me volvería a enamorar de nuevo y de la misma persona, o tal vez es solo que aun lo seguía y apenas me di cuenta de ello.

Le había contado todo a Sasuke, y su duda era donde había…

…

…

_Sasuke había descubierto que no le había contado todo._

_Suspire antes de comenzar a hablar._

—_Está bien… ¿Que quieres saber?_

—_¿Donde tuviste a Kazumi todo este tiempo?_

_Lo mire sorprendida de que me haya preguntado tan directamente._

—_La tuve con una amiga…_

—_¿Que amiga, Sakura? —me interrumpió, sabiendo que no quería decirle._

—_Tenten —me miro sorprendido, para después sonreír levemente._

—_¿La de los chonguitos que odiaba Hyuga y termino casándose con él?_

_Ahora la sorprendida era yo… ¿Cómo diablos sabia el eso, si se supone que no se conocían?_

—_¡¿De dónde la conoces?!_

—_Hyuga es conocido mío —me dijo indiferentemente._

_Le mire con el ceño fruncido, para después continuar contándole sobre como había Escondido a Kazumi._

—_Como te decía… —le mire molesta —Le pedí el favor a Tenten, después de haberle el contado todo y él porque quería, ella accedió inmediatamente, aparte de que tiene 2 pequeños que Kazumi adora._

—_Tus amigas han de pensar que realmente soy malo —frunció el ceño._

_Sonreí al verlo hacer ese gesto, y lo abrace._

—_Te quiero Sasuke-kun —le dije, mirándolo a los ojos._

—_Yo te amo Sakura —y me beso tiernamente._

…

…

Y sobre lo de enamorada, lo pienso porque así lo siento.

En tan pocos meses habían pasado tantas cosas que realmente me alegraban.

Primero era mi encuentro con Sasuke y sus niños.

Segundo era reencontrarme con Naruto después de tanto tiempo.

Tercero era que Kazumi por fin tuviera una familia y estuviera con su padre, la verdad era que ella merecía ser feliz.

Cuarto… ¡Sasuke y yo estábamos juntos y somos realmente felices!

Pero como saben, de toda cosa buena también viene siempre algo malo y no es que quiera ser negativa pero hay cosas que aun me tienen con pendiente.

Claro está lo de Karin, yo se que esa zorra no se quedara de brazos cruzados al saber que Sasuke y yo estamos juntos nuevamente y menos ahora que los niños me dicen mamá.

No sé qué es lo que planea, pero temo por mis pequeños, de que les pueda hacer algo mientras yo no este.

También estaba lo de Ino y su chico misterioso, que por lógica yo sabía quién era, pero lo que me preocupaba es que desde que trajo a Kazumi, no eh sabido nada de ella.

Luego estaba Tsuki y su relación con Kakashi que se estaba yendo al coño, hace unos días me la encontré en el mercado, ya que ella pidió vacaciones en el hospital para distraerse y tenía rato sin verla…

…

…

_Me encontraba en los pasillos de los cereales, decidiéndome en cual llevarles._

—_Yo digo que Lucky Charms —me dijo una voz calmada, que aun así me asusto porque estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos cuando ella hablo._

—_¿Tsuki? —le pregunte cuando dirigí mi vista hacia ella._

_Me sonrió alegremente, para después abrazarme._

—_¡Por dios! Como te eh extrañado Sakura._

—_Yo igual a ti Tsuki —nos separamos, rompiendo el abrazo —Pero dime… ¿Qué paso con Kakashi?_

_Su mirada se entristeció… ¡Diablos! Sabía que no debía haber preguntado eso._

—_Perdona Tsuki, enserio que no fue mi intención._

—_No te preocupes, solo que decidimos darnos un tiempo pero… ¿Sabes? —me sonrió levemente, fue una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos —Aun le quiero._

—_Me imagine —susurre._

—_Pero no importa, mientras él sea feliz con aquella, por mi no hay problema aparte de que yo seguí con nuestra vida adelante —me dijo alegremente._

_La mire confundida, fue un cambio muy drástico de humor._

—_¿Seguir adelante?... —primero estaba confundida pero luego me sorprendí al captar sus palabras —¡Oh por Dios! No me digas que…_

—_Si —me interrumpió con una alegre sonrisa —Estoy de 3 meses._

—_¿Y él lo sabe?_

—_No, pero no me preocupa mucho._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Porque si le digo, querrá estar conmigo solo por el bebe y no es lo que quiero, así que si en este tiempo decide estar con ella, por mi no hay problema y se lo diré después._

_La mire con una gran admiración, siempre me sorprendía su manera de pensar y de ver las cosas._

—_Sabes que tienes mi apoyo —le dije, tomándole de la mano._

—_Gracias Sakura —y me apretó la mano levemente._

…

…

Yo sabía lo mucho que Tsuki ama a Kakashi y es por eso que me dolía verla así, pero también me alegraba enormemente por ella y su futuro bebe, que no sabíamos que era porque ella no quería saber.

También me entere ayer del porque la ausencia de Hinata por tantos días…

Resulta que se caso a escondidas ¿y a que no se imaginan con quien?

Pues con Naruto…

Al no querer ser descubiertos, Naruto venia para que nadie sospechara y ella llamaba diciendo que se encontraba enferma pero después de tantos días, los dos se presentaron tomados de la mano y lo confesaron y no podía estar más felices por ellos.

A mí se me hacia aun un poco raro porque yo no sabía que tenían algún tipo de relación pero por lo que me conto Sasuke, ya tenían años de novios e Hinata vivía en un departamento porque su padre la había desheredado al saber que estaba enamorada de Naruto.

Un poco confusa la historia pero están juntos al final.

…

…

1 semana había pasado desde mi encuentro con Tsuki y desde entonces nos hablábamos por teléfono constantemente, cada vez se escuchaba más triste.

Por lo que decidí ir a hablar personalmente con Kakashi, a escondidas de Tsuki porque si se enteraba se iba a molestar conmigo.

Tenía 5 minutos tocando el timbre y ni señales de él.

—¡KAKASHI, TE JURO QUE SI NO ME ABRES EN ESTE MOMENTO LA PUERTA, TE QUEDARAS SIN CASA! —grite totalmente molesta.

Silencio, solo eso se escuchaba y yo estaba segura de que se encontraba dentro de la casa.

—¡KAKASHI, LO ESTOY DISIENDO ENSERIO! —Suspire fuertemente para relajarme y baje el tono de mi voz —Si no me abres a la cuenta de 3 ya sabes que pasara.

—¡Uno!... ¡Dos!... y…

La puerta se abrió rápidamente, mostrando a Kakashi todo despeinado y con cara de pocos amigos.

—Ya entendí Sakura —se hizo a un lado de la puerta —Pasa.

Entre a su casa y me di cuenta de que realmente estaba ordenada…

Una faceta que no conocía de Kakashi y claramente me dejo sorprendida y un poco asombrada.

Mire como él se dirigió hacia la sala y se sentó en el sillón de 2.

—¿Que te trae por aquí, eh Sakura? —me dijo confundido, para después señalarme al sillón frente a él, invitándome a sentarme.

—Es por Tsuki.

—¿Tsuki? —Me miro mas confundido —¿Le ah pasado algo?

—Seré directa Kakashi —le dije seriamente —¿Tienes algo que ver con Anko?

Se tenso al escuchar el nombre de Anko por lo que lo mire fijamente.

—Sí, estamos saliendo desde hace semanas.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?

—Absolutamente.

Suspire fuertemente, para tomarme la cabeza con ambas manos y así estuve, en total silencio por 2 minutos aproximadamente, hasta que me recompuse y mire de nuevo a Kakashi, quien me miraba seriamente.

Me iba a ir al infierno por esto que iba a hacer pero…

—Tsuki está embarazada —murmure rápidamente pero me di cuenta que alcanzo a escuchar.

—¡¿Qué?! —primero me miro sorprendido, para después fruncir el ceño y lo digo ya que al solo poderse ver solo un ojo.

—Que Tsuki esta emb…

—Si te escuche.

—¿Entonces para que preguntas?

—¿Te dijo ella que vinieras a decírmelo? —pregunto aun molesto.

—No Kakashi, fue por voluntad propia, de hecho… —me encogí de hombros —Ella ni te lo iba a decir hasta después.

—¿Cuanto tiene?

—3 meses.

—¡Y no me lo dijo!

—Ni te ah dicho, fui yo quien te lo dijo, no ella.

—No importa, es mi hijo también.

—Es más de ella que tuyo y aparte, es culpa tuya que no te lo diga.

—¿Culpa mía? —pregunto desconcertado.

—Así es —asentí —Tú fuiste el que la dejo por Anko.

Nos quedamos en silencio, sabía que había sido un poco ruda al decirlo pero era la verdad.

Me levante de mi asiento y dirigí mi mirada hacia Kakashi.

—Piensa bien que harás y que sientes Kakashi, porque esa criatura ocupa un padre y no un Don Juan que le gusta andar con una y con otra.

Y tras decir eso, salí de la casa.

…

…

Me encontraba manejando hacia el hospital, porque había decidido ir a darle una visita Sasuke y saludar a mis compañeros.

Los extrañaba como no tienen idea, pero ocupaba este tiempo para mis pequeños, y aunque también extrañaba a Sasuke puesto que vive en el hospital de tanto tiempo que está aquí.

Consecuencias de estudiar medicina, pero no me debería quejar porque es algo que me gusta.

Lo bueno es que dentro de unos días regresare a trabajar.

Al llegar, entre rápidamente y salude a quien me fuera encontrando camino a la oficina de Sasuke y estaba apunto de abrir cuando escuche una voz, que no era la de Sasuke si no de una chica.

—¿Por qué Sasuke-kun? —esa voz chillona yo la conocía —Si tu aun me quieres, ¡Yo lo sé! —era de la… de Karin.

—Nunca te quise —se escucha molesto Sasuke.

—¿Es por la rosadita esa, verdad? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

—Mucho.

—¡Mientes! Yo se que aun me deseas.

—Ya lárgate Karin.

—¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¿Por qué…

Entre a la oficina antes de que terminara de hablar, interrumpiéndola para que así dejara a Sasuke-kun en paz y lo dejara trabajar.

—¿Interrumpo? —pregunte, haciéndome la tonta e inocente.

—No —contesto Sasuke, para mirar con rabia a Karin —Ella ya se iba.

Sonreí victoriosamente, mientras que ella me dirigía una mirada llena de coraje, a lo que solo le sonreí.

—Creo que es hora de que te retires Karin porque —camine hacia Sasuke y le tome la mano —Sasuke y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.

Nos dirigió una miraba envenenada, antes de salir azotando la puerta de la oficina.

Al verla salir, solté rápidamente la mano de Sasuke y lo mire hecha una furia, para alejarme después 2 pasos de él.

—¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

Levanto una ceja —Vino a saber de los niños.

—¿Y por eso casi te tira encima? ¡Claro! Ahí está la podre Sakura, que le pueden ser infiel cuando…

Me tomo de los hombros con sus manos —Sakura cálmate.

Lo mire con rabia y luego confundida.

—Está bien —le sonreí y me encogí levemente de hombros.

Me miro asombrado y no lo oculto, pues conmigo normalmente siempre era el mismo.

—¿Sabes qué? Me voy porque se me ah antojado una nieve de mango, de hecho, desde anoche.

—¿Una nieve de mango?

—Si —me encamine hacia la puerta y me fui sin despedirme, hasta que recordé algo importante, por lo que me regrese abrí la puerta solo para decirle unas palabras.

—Si llegas temprano, tal vez y podamos repetir lo de antier —le dije con una sonrisa picara, para después retirarme.

Después de tantos años, había tenido intimidad de nuevo con Sasuke y fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, pero la verdad era que lo había disfrutado y había sido la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Si no hubiera sido porque eso paso hace apenas unos días, estoy segura de que Sasuke pensaría que estoy embarazada o algo por el estilo pero no puede ser porque a veces, la mayoría de las veces sufro de bipolaridad.

Pero eso no es lo que quiero pensar en estos momentos, mejor recuerdo de lo que pasamos juntos Sasuke y Yo.

…

…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

…

…

**Muchas pero muchas gracias por su paciencia, se los agradezco de corazón y de recompensa les traje este capítulo más largo, donde aclaran muchas dudas sobre lo que paso con Tsuki, la nueva pareja… Ósea Naruto e Hinata y en el siguiente saldrá ahora si la aparición del nuevo personaje.**

**¿Quién creen que sea el nuevo personaje?**

**¿Cómo terminara la relación de Kakashi y Tsuki? ¿Seguirán juntos?**

**¿Quieren Lemmon en el siguiente capítulo?**

**¿Qué pasaría con Ino?**

**Bueno, primero que nada, les quiero agradecer por sus reviews a estas personitas:**

Lili

Hatake Nabiki

nena-uchiha22

kuri kuri – sensei

rioko001

o0Hana-Chan0o

Tsukisaku

Al

Laila

Britney0793

Dark kurogane

-me

Crystal Butterfly 92

Megumi No Sabaku

Gota de Agua

itZabella

me

haruchiha92

sasusaku solez

setsuna17

Gotiitaaxz

hikari-inuzuka

ChubaskA

tsuki-airen

LunaSuk-chan

Gisela

kimii0pz

MeguHatake

kyuketsuki-konnan

Love and Dead

sakuracr

kandilind

Aiki Sasuno

sysa12

karinapaola

mayra uchiha

Lilli

Yureny

Hikisuitteru

death linkin

lili-cherry-uhiha

dArmiitHa

kokoro-chan O.O

-sabaku no haruko-

vany tsuki

MAYRA

.deva

sakura.n.

zolhyy09

**Muchas gracias en verdad porque sin ustedes, no fuera lo que es este fic.**

**Y aquí les pondré las edades de los personajes, porque muchos se están confundiendo.**

**Aiko y Souta: 5, casi 6 años.**

**Kazumi: 6 años.**

**Sasuke: 25 años.**

**Sakura: 23 años.**

**Y si, Sakura tuvo a Kazumi a sus 17 años y aun así siguió adelante y termino sus estudios.**

**Bueno, los dejo porque ando enferma y no tengo permitido estar tanto tiempo en la PC por lo mismo.**

**Que tengan un bello día y pásense por mis demás fics.**

Rosa Pastel:***Pausado temporalmente*** Actualización hasta nuevo aviso.  
_Sasu-Saku  
Ita-Saku_

_Incesto_:***En Proceso*** Actualizara el dia Martes 26 de Mayo.  
_Edward-Bella_

Bajo El Mismo Techo:***En Proceso*** Actualizara el día Lunes 25 de Mayo.  
_Sasu-Saku._

El Novio De Mi Mejor Amiga:***En Proceso*** Sin Fecha De Actualización Aun.  
_Sasu-Saku  
Ita-Saku  
Naru-Hina_

**¡AHORA SI ME RETIRO! QUE TENGAN BELLO Y HERMOSO DIA!**

**ATTE:**

**LunithaMoon**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A: **Muchas, pero muchas gracias por sus palabras chicas, y perdonen la demora pero realmente ocupaba un tiempo para mi, aunque me esta yendo de la… ya sabrán de la que pero pues ni modo, a salir adelante… ¿No?

…

…

**La Niñera Haruno.**

**Capítulo 10:**

_¿Qué significa vivir? Porque tengo días preguntándome lo mismo, todos los santos días al despertar y antes de dormir, cada vez que estoy comiendo…_

_Y la cosa es que yo aun no le encuentro respuesta a esa pregunta, quisiera tener una como la mayoría de las personas, decirla con alegría como todos, y con esa gran felicidad pero no puedo._

_Para mí, es una pregunta profunda que se tiene que pensar antes de contestar, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando no le encuentras la respuesta?_

_Y así se comienza de nuevo, todo una cadena, donde primera la preguntas y no le hayas respuesta para comenzar con otra pregunta y volver a empezar con la misma primera pregunta._

_¿Qué lio, verdad?_

_La verdad es que si, es un gran lio, porque, ¿Qué caso tiene pensar en una pregunta que no tiene fin? ¿Por qué hacerla? ¿Por qué… contestarla?_

_Porque tarde o temprano la pensaremos, porque tarde o temprano hallaremos la respuesta, porque tarde o temprano la diremos con esa felicidad y alegría._

_Porque para ese entonces, ya habremos vivido… lo que queríamos vivir._

_Pero yo aun no la encuentro, porque no eh vivido todo lo que eh querido vivir, porque no eh experimentado lo que quiero y todo por el desamor e infidelidad._

_¿Verdad Sasuke?_

**...**

…

Un bar, de los más feos que había en la ciudad, donde las prostitutas mas ganaban, donde los malandrines se juntaban y hacían sus negocios, mafiosos por doquier, bebidas en la barra junto al barman, y sexo en los rincones.

Ahí se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, acompañado por una chica, hermosa no era, pero tampoco fea, buen cuerpo tenía pero buena cara no se podría; sentados en las sillas frente a la barra.

—Tomate una copa conmigo Sasuke, sabes que daño no te hará —le intentaba animar una pelinegra, con gafas.

El chico le ignoraba por completo.

Sabia el tipo de chica que era, y porque le invitaba a tomar pero él no caería en su trampa.

Una minifalda de cuero negra, con un top que dejaba ver todo rojo.

Sinceramente, no servía de nada si se miraba peor que una prostituta.

—A lo que vine Karin —musito, con seriedad.

Ella solo atino a sonreír maliciosamente al ver su seriedad por el asunto.

—¿Qué? ¿Te regaña la pelo de chicle? —dijo con maldad, mientras que sus ojos transmitían burla y coraje.

Un coraje único hacia Sakura.

Ella era la culpable de que no estuviera con Sasuke, que no pudiera pasar las noches con él, ni una vida junto a él.

Cuando ya todo estaba por salir bien, tenía que aparecer de nuevo ella, arruinarle la vida de nuevo, justo como la vez pasada y para colmos, se había ganado el cariño de los mocosos que se decían ser sus hijos, a quienes no quería para nada, cuando lo único que agradecía de ellos era poder ver a Sasuke cuando iba a "llevarlos a pasear", cosa que no hacían para nada.

Los tenía amenazados con alejarlos de su padre si decían algo de lo que había hecho, con ella, Karin, los regañaba cada vez que los miraba solo por estar con Sakura, les pegaba cada vez que los escuchaba decir que querían a Sakura o hablaban algo sobre ella.

Odiaba a esos malditos mocosos, porque ellos arruinaron también su vida, junto con Sakura.

—Yo te podría dar mejores cosas que ella —su mano deslizo por la pierna de Sasuke, subiendo lentamente —Ella no es nada.

Sasuke se tenso, pero tomo su mano por la muñeca y la quito de su pierna, aventándola hacia otro lado con brusquedad.

—No quiero nada contigo —dijo bruscamente y realmente molesto.

Karin se enojo de nuevo.

¿Qué tenía esa estúpida, que no tuviera ella?

Era hermosa, y podía tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies, menos al que ella quería.

Sasuke le había rechazado ya más de 5 veces, y esta vez se iba a vengar y ya sabía cómo, haría que le doliera donde más quería…

Así como a ella le había dolido tantas veces su rechazo, y eso lo pagaría con…

Los mocosos estúpidos que tenia de hijos.

—Quiero la custodia de los niños —hablo decididamente, con tanta seriedad que hasta era imposible creer ver en ella.

Sonrió internamente al ver la mirada de Sasuke, claramente sorprendido pero se recompuso, poniendo la misma cara sin expresión de siempre.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto quedamente.

Karin sonrió de nuevo, una sonrisa llena de malicia, toda la maldad posible había en ella y venganza.

Porque…

Para ella, todo estaba saliendo como lo esperaba.

Solo era cosa de tiempo, para que Sasuke cayera a sus pies, y eso sería un día no muy lejano.

…

…

—¡Sakura, ábreme! —gritaban del otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Déjame! ¡No te quiero ver, ni quiero saber nada de ti! —rompí en llanto.

¡No lo podía aguantar más!

Encerrada en mi habitación, sin ganas de ver absolutamente a nadie. Quería que la tristeza me invadiera más de lo que ya había hecho, porque yo Sakura Haruno, creí ciegamente en él y… me traiciono y con la misma arpía pasada.

Karin.

…

…

_Iba camino a la pastelería porque dentro de una semana seria el cumpleaños de mis pastelitos; Aiko y Souta. Y yo por supuesto que les quería festejar y crear la mejor fiesta del mundo, solo para ellos._

_Pasaba por las tiendas, cuando pase por una cafetería y vi algo que me llamo la atención y no era para menos porque Sasuke se encontraba junto con Karin, quien se encontraba demasiado apegada a él eh de decir, y él no tiene cara de querer separase._

_La verdad si me había extrañado verlos juntos, pero si Sasuke ah dicho que me ama pues no eh de desconfiar de él, seguro a de ser por asunto de los pequeños, no tengo nada de qué preocuparme…_

…

…

_Me encontraba saliendo de la pastelería, feliz de haber encontrado los pasteles perfectos para mis querubines bellos, y sabia que al verlo, les encantaría._

_Ya eran pasadas de las 12 y decidí para a la cafetería donde hace un rato había visto a Sasuke. Al entrar a la cafetería me alegre de no mirar a ninguno de los dos porque aunque Sasuke me dijo tantas cosas, tengo presentimiento sobre que hay algo entre ellos dos, espero equivocarme._

_Aparte de que sabía que si él se enterara de que desconfié de él, se molestaría conmigo y era cosa que no quería y no tenía el porqué desconfiar por culpa de una señora como Karin._

_Tras pagar en caja, tome mi café, para después salir de la cafetería._

_Iba pasando por un callejón cuando escuche algo que me dejo helada._

—_Oh Sasuke-kun —gimió alguien._

_Me quede helada…_

_¿Sasuke-kun? _

_¿No se supone que ya se había ido?_

_¿Y Karin?_

_¿Qué hace junto con él?_

_Miles de preguntas hicieron revolución por mi cabeza, cada una peor que la otra y era cosa que no me agradaba para nada eh de ser sincera._

—_Hmp —pronuncio pero sonó mas como un gemido._

_Me lleve mi mano derecha hacia mi boca que se encontraba abierta en "O", mientras me reprimía las ganas de llorar._

_Me asome un poco, para no ser descubierta y me di cuenta de que si era Sasuke. No se mira muy bien por la obscuridad pero si era su silueta._

_Sentí lagrimas rodar por mis mejillas._

—_Imbécil —murmure._

_Me limpie las pocas lágrimas que rodaron por mi mejilla con el dorso de mi mano, para después irme de ese estúpido callejón. No quería seguir viendo algo que me estaba lastimando, pero tampoco podía aguantarme las ganas de llorar, por lo que me dirigí a casa para encerrarme en mi habitación._

…

…

Ya había pasado un día desde que mire a Sasuke con Karin, y me dolía como no tienen idea.

Kazumi ah venido y se ah puesto a llorar conmigo sin saber el motivo de mi llanto, le eh dicho que no llore pero sus palabras fueron: "_si tu estas triste, yo también lo estaré aun sin saber el porqué_".

Amaba a mi hija como no tenía una remota idea, daría cualquier cosa por ella.

—¡Sakura, si no abres tirare la puerta! —hablo un molesto Sasuke.

Sasuke…

Me había olvidado por completo de el con solo pensar en la pequeña luz de mis ojos. Ya tenía desde que llegue hablándome del otro lado de la puerta, advirtiéndome con derrumbar la puerta, con llamar a los bomberos y muchas escusas más que sabía que no cumpliría por no destruir su dulce y hermoso hogar.

—¡Has lo que quieras! —le grite.

—¡No me hagas esto Sakura! —Le escuche gritar para después escucharlo murmurar —No te vayas de mi lado también tu.

Sentí un profundo dolor en mi pecho y confundida, camine hacia la puerta donde se encontraba un Sasuke destrozado, tirado a un lado de la puerta sobre la alfombra.

—¿Yo también? —Murmure al igual yo —¿Eso qué quiere decir?

El levanto la vista sorprendido, para levantarme y tomarme en brazos, abrazándome fuertemente.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio unos minutos, donde yo le había correspondido el abrazo.

Como si lo que había pasado hace unas horas, no había pasado nunca.

—Karin quiere la custodia de los niños —soltó las palabras de golpe, rompiendo el silencio.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

…

…

A veces las personas nos comportamos de forma estúpida e irracional, nos cegamos por imágenes que no siempre interpretan lo que uno ve, si no otras cosas y eso es lo que nos hace cometer tonterías.

Como ejemplo estoy yo, al creer algo que no era, al pensar algo que estaba mal y al desconfiar hacia él.

Y pensar que era él el que se encontraba en el callejón con Karin, cuando él se encontraba con su abogado…

Espera… entonces…

¿Quién era la persona que se encontraba con Karin?

Podría jurar que es idéntico a Sasuke.

…

…

—¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! —escuche alguien gritar desde el primer piso.

Juraría que sonó como la voz de Ino, pero…

¡Ino!

Me levante apresurada de cama, quitando el brazo de Sasuke que se encontraba sobre mi cintura en el acto de salir y baje las escaleras, para encontrarme con una Ino brillando de felicidad.

La mira alegremente con una gran sonrisa y ella me la devolvió.

La mire, estaba igualita, cabello largo y rubia, solo que hoy lo llevaba suelto y con el fleco más corto, dejando ver sus ojos azules, estaba igual de cerda que antes y lucia muy despampanante, su ropa de miraba muy lujosa al igual que sus joyas y ese anillo de compromiso lucia bello, quedaba muy bien con esos are…

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, y le apunte con mi dedo índice de la mano derecha a su anillo.

—¡¿Qué significa eso, Ino?! —me lleve mi mano hacia la boca, que formaba una pequeña "o".

Ino levanto su mano, mostrando su reluciente anillo, con un gran diamante.

—¡Me case con Shikamaru! —chillo felizmente.

¡Oh, no! ¿Qué la vida no me puede dar un respiro de vez en cuando?

…

…

…

**Pues mi inspiración está un poco corta últimamente, y más porque ando de vacaciones y me cabeza está hecha un lio totalmente.**

**¿Me podre desahogar aquí? Porque si es así, les daré un breve resumen de **_"mis vacaciones" _**que son pues buenas y malas.**

1ro.- ¡Mire a mi ex' novio! El chico del cual estoy enamorada desde que cortamos hace 2 años, y siempre que nos vemos, pues pasa algo entre nosotros pero nunca regresamos y esta vez las cosas se fueron un poco al extremo pero gracias a dios no llegamos a tanto y me hizo caer en cuenta de que… ¡NO ESTOY PREPARADA AUN PARA ESO! Y qué pues él tiene su novia y si pasa algo, pues quedara entre nosotros pero yo también me buscare alguien que me quiera y cuando lo encuentre, no buscare nunca más a mi ex.**  
2do.- **Eh engordado como cerdo, lo sé… ¿Qué tiene que ver? Pues que para sus malas noticias, sufro aun de anorexia y a veces bulimia, no muy seguido pero es un trauma para mí el engordar.**  
3ro.- **Extraño demasiado a mis amigos, y pensar que apenas llevo una semana aquí, y me quedan aun 3 semanas mas y por si fuera poco, siempre que me inspiro, no tengo donde diablos escribir.

**Bueno, eso fue todo…**

**Ahora sí, les doy las gracias a los que leyeron y por sus reviews:**

Tsukisaku

Gisela

tania56

Gotiitaaxz

lili-cherry-uhiha

00.'.Hikari.'.00

.deva

Aiki Sasuno

Crystal Butterfly 92

Al

zolhyy09

Yureny

haruchiha92

Hatake Nabiki

sysa12

MAYRA

Nanfy-Uchiha

Kandilind

setsuna17

kyuketsuki-konnan

Megumi No Sabaku

death linkin

vany tsuki

steldark

LokiTah-Himeh

Naruhinasasusaku

nena-uchiha22

sasusakuxnaruto

Rioko001

**Sin más que decir, solo les deseo lo mejor del mundo, y les mando un gran y fuerte abrazo a todos mis lectores.**

**Atte.:**

**LunithaMoon**


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A: **No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que aquí les tengo este capítulo, no muy largo pero si un avance, y pues que ya mero llega a su final la historia, solo unos cuantos capítulos más.

**La Niñera Haruno.**

**Capítulo 11:**

Ino… esa maldita cerda se había casado hace semanas y hasta ahorita venia a decírmelo…

¡NO!

Hasta ahorita se presentaba para comunicarme que encontraba bien, después de tanto tiempo desaparecida.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa por la cabeza?! —le grite molesta.

—Sakura —murmuro, con tristeza —pensé que te alegrarías por mí.

Me abalance hacia ella, abrazándola con demasiada felicidad.

—Claro que me alegro por ti, pero me tenias preocupada —solloce.

—Eres una llorona —contesto con la voz levemente ronca.

—Y tu una insensible —contraataque yo.

Alguien a mi espalda carraspeo, llamándonos a ambas la atención.

Me separe de Ino, limpiándome el rastro de lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano y mire a Sasuke, quien me miraba serio.

—¿Te quedaras a dormir? —le pregunte a Ino.

—No puedo Sakura, mañana a primera hora me voy con Shikamaru y regreso en una semana.

—Está bien —suspire desilusionada —¿Pero prometes venir en cuanto regreses?

—Por supuesto —me contesto con una sonrisa —Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—Ya lo creo cerda —y tras esto, las dos nos soltamos riendo.

**-0-**

**-0-**

Los días pasaron y cada vez esto se hacía más difícil, y más triste para mí y Sasuke.

Y solo por una maldita y simple cosa…

Custodia.

Karin sigue aferrada en quitarle la custodia de los niños a Sasuke y solo por el hecho de que Sasuke le ah rechazado, bueno, eso fue lo que él me ah explicado pero aun así, ella no tiene ningún derecho a quitarle los niños y menos al enterarme de cómo los trata.

Es una maldita bruja y zorra del demonio.

Nunca ah querido a los pequeños, ni siquiera le importaba que sucediera con ellos, mucho menos como se encontraban.

Ellos sospechaban que algo estaba sucediendo, pero Sasuke y yo evitábamos estar tristes delante de ellos.

Mi Sasuke…

Como me afectaba verlo tan abatido, aunque hacia los demás se mostrara fuerte, yo sabía que no era así porque al estar solos el me lo contaba.

Me contaba cuanto le dolía.

Cuanto está sufriendo por sus pequeños.

Y cuanto odiaba a Karin por esto que está causando.

**-0-**

**-0-**

En una cafetería elegante y presentable, nos encontrábamos Tsuki y yo.

Le había propuesto venir un rato, mientras los niños se encontraban en clases para poder ponernos al corriente de lo que ah pasado y para ver que paso entre ella y Kakashi pero en estos momentos ni me acordaba de eso.

Cuando llegamos, me pregunto cómo me encontraba y porque tenía una mirada tan triste por lo que decidí contarle lo que estaba pasando.

—Ya no se qué hacer Tsuki, siento que cada vez todo empeora —me cubrí mi cara con mis manos.

—Debes de ser fuerte por él, Sakura —recargo su mano sobre mi hombro, en muestra de apoyo.

—Lo sé —susurre —Pero me duele verlo así.

—Es normal Sakura, no está pasando por algo fácil —ladeo su cabeza un poco —Estamos hablando de sus hijos Sakura.

—También lo sé, lo que me tiene así es que ahora es el juicio —la mire con tristeza —No sé qué hare si Sasuke pierde a los niños.

—Todo estará Bien, ya lo veras —me animo, con una gran sonrisa.

—Eso espero Tsuki, eso espero —murmure.

**-0-**

**-0-**

—¡Aiko, Souta, Kazumi, es hora del baño! —les grite desde el 2do piso.

Escuche muchos pasitos corriendo hacia las escaleras.

—¡Vamos mami! —me gritaron los tres al unisón.

Como amaba a estos niños. Son todo para mí, no me imagino un día sin uno de ellos.

Les prepara la tina del baño de su recamara, llenándola de burbujas y sus juguetes de baño favoritos. Dure un buen tiempo esperando a que subieran a bañarse pero ni señales de ellos por lo que mejor opte a bajar a la sala para ver que se encontraban haciendo pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al bajar y se empapada de espuma blanca.

—¡Corran! —escuche a Kazumi gritar para después echarse a correr los tres.

—¡Ahorita van a ver! —les grite a los 3 después de haberme quitado la espuma de la cara.

—Hmp —escucha a Sasuke y me di media vuelta para verlo bien, quien al verme formo una sonrisa ladeada.

—Ni se te ocurra decir algo Uchiha —le hable antes de que pudiera mencionar algo al ver su mirada burlona.

—¿Fueron los niños?

—Si —gruñí —Esos pequeños demonios son cosa seria cuando quieren y más cuando se trata de bañarse.

—Son niños —murmuro en mi oído, al acercarse por detrás.

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi columna al sentirlo besar mi cuello y mordisquearme levemente y yo solté un gemido en el proceso.

—Ganamos —susurro unos segundos después. Dejándome totalmente confundida

—¿Qué ganamos? —pregunte tontamente.

Sasuke me voltio, quedando frente a él y me sonrió cálidamente…

—Ganamos la custodia.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, de par en par mientras me llevada una mano hacia mi boca que se encontraba en una pequeña "O"

—¿Es enserio?

—Sí.

—¡Oh por Dios! —Me lance hacia él, abrazándolo fuertemente —¡Felicidades Sasuke!

Me separe de él y lo bese apasionadamente y el gustoso me correspondió, pasando sus brazos mi cintura para que después sus manos comenzaran a bajar lentamente y…

—¿Qué hacen? —nos separamos rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Souta.

—¿Por qué papi te puso sus manos en tus…

—¿Dónde estaban? —les pregunte molesta, intentando cambiarles de tema.

—No fuimos a bañar —hablo por primera vez Aiko, con una gran sonrisa angelical.

Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que ya se encontraban recién bañados y con sus pijamas listas y puestas.

—Váyanse a dormir —les mando Sasuke.

—¡¡Pero papiii!! —dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, intentando convencer a Sasuke de que los dejara un rato mas.

—Eh dicho —los miro molesto.

Los tres al ver que su papa no iba a ceder, tomaron camino hacia arriba y se retiraron hacia su recamara y lo sabemos porque se escucho la puerta cerrarse de un portazo.

—¿En que estábamos? —pregunte en un intento de voz seductora.

—En que lo vamos a festejar —murmuro, besando mi cuello, mientras sus manos se deslizaban suavemente por mi cintura.

—¿En verdad? —le susurre en el oído.

Sasuke se separa un poco de mi, viéndome directamente a los ojos, los cuales resplandecían de lujuria y deseo.

Lo mire de la misma manera y le correspondí al mismo nivel el beso apasionado que compartimos en ese mismo instante.

—No sabes cuánto te deseo en este momento, Sakura —susurraba mientras me besaba.

Sentí sus manos subir por mi abdomen y posarse sobre mi pecho, haciéndome gemir.

—Te podría tomar en este preciso momento —apretó levemente mi pecho, haciéndome gemir de nuevo —Pero no lo hare.

¡¿Queeeeeeeeee?!

**-0-**

**-0-**

**¿Qué paso con Karin? ¿Cómo gano Sasuke la custodia? ¿Por qué Sasuke se ah negado a una noche de placer con Sakura? ¿Qué pensara Sakura al respecto? ¿Dónde están Naruto y Hinata? ¿Qué paso con ellos? ¿Qué le contara Ino sobre su matrimonio con Shikamaru? ¿Quién era el chico del callejón en el capitulo pasado?**

**Gracias por sus reviews:**

Megumi No Sabaku

enishi-senpai

BigBang8

Al

setsuna17

Kathy

sakuritauchiha01

Nanfy-Uchiha

Rioko001

Tsukisaku

Priscila Cullen 1410

tania56

-me

Alexa Hiwatari

MAYRA

lili-little-small-witch

Hatake Nabiki

Neith Akemi

Gotiitaaxz

Gisela

haruchiha92

Dollin pop09

melilove

Yureny

LokiTah-Himeh

Kandilind

natsumi511

onpu haruno

hikari-inuzuka

MaGy (8)

Crystal Butterfly 92

fairy amatista

yoko midori chan

Britney0793

Astrid no Hikari

**Muchas gracias por sus paciencia en esperar a que actualizara, intentare actualizar más pronto.**

**Atte.:**

**LunithaMoon**

**PD:  
¡Solo 5 días para mi cumpleaños!**


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A: **No tengo perdón de dios por haberme tardado TANTOS meses sin haberles actualizado la historia, en verdad que mil disculpas.

**La Niñera Haruno.**

**Capítulo 12:**

**Meses después…**

—Tsuki, tu puedes nena —alentaba Kakashi a su ahora esposa.

Tsuki le dio una gran mirada a Kakashi, que si las miradas matasen, el ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra —¡ENTONCES TENLO TU DE UNA JODIDA VEZ! —le grito molesta y adolorida.

Hace ya unos meses que habían decidido casarse, después de que Kakashi fuera a rogar por el perdón de ella.

Lógicamente, conociendo lo orgullosa que era ella, no accedió tan fácilmente, puesto que le puso miles de peros y condiciones pero al final término aceptando a su gran amado.

Y meses después, se encuentran en el cuarto de parto, esperando el nacimiento de su pequeño retoño, el cual tendrá el nombre de _Kenji_.

**.**

**-0-0-0-**

**.**

—Te amo Hinata —le dijo en el oído a su esposa, abrazándola para acariciar el pequeño vientre de ella.

Ella lo miro a los ojos para después darle un pequeño beso.

—Y yo a ti Naruto.

Sinceramente nunca me imaginé en un inicio que hubiera algo entre ellos dos, ningún tipo de relación ni nada pero ahora, no los puedo imaginar separados, son hechos el uno para el otro.

Un gran amor entre ellos, y más ahora que esperaban al pequeño Minato, nombre el cual decidieron ponerle desde el inicio en honor al padre de Naruto, y si fuera mujer, le pondrían Kushina.

Hinata era una gran mujer que en su infancia había sufrido mucho pero gracias a ello había conocido a Naruto, quien le ayudo a salir adelante y estuvo con ella en los mejores momentos.

La verdad es que si estaban hechos el uno para otro.

Quisiera poder decir eso de todos, como mi amiga Ino y su esposo Shikamaru, bueno, ex esposo ya. Después de un año de matrimonio, lo suyo no se dio y tramitaron el divorcio, lo bueno fue que terminaron bien y continúan siendo amigos.

Aún recuerdo cuando me conto sobre su boda con él. Algo cómico pero romántico. ¿Quién diría que alguien como el flojo de Shikamaru sería tan romántico? Una boda en plena orilla del mar, con la puesta del sol, pero eso ya fue hace tiempo.

Shikamaru se casó con Temari 2 años después, y son felices, ya con 2 gemelas, las cuales son tremendas.

Mientras que Ino, mi amiga puerca, aún sigue en busca de su amor, de su príncipe azul como ella dice. Sé que pronto lo encontrara, ya que es una maravillosa chica, con un gran y enorme buen corazón.

Tiempo después nos enteramos de que Karin había muerto a manos de Sai, quien se encontraba encerrado.

¿Quién diría que él fue quien se encontraba con Karin en el callejón?

Sinceramente a mí nunca me paso por la cabeza que fuera el, pero doy gracias a él porque ahora me encuentro más unida a Sasuke y nada ni nadie lograra separarnos.

El motivo de la muerte de Karin no la supe ni la quise saber. Es un tema que no me agradaba para nada y el meterme en asuntos asi, simplemente no quería. El único que sabía era Sasuke y ni él hablaba del tema.

**.**

**-0-0-0-**

**.**

**Años después.**

—¡Corran, que se no hará tarde! —les grite desde la planta baja, con Kazumi a un lado mío, esperando a su hermana y hermano que hoy se graduaban de la primaria.

En verdad que los años pasan volando, aun no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado tanto años desde que vi por primera vez a mis bellos niños, la verdad siento como si hubiera sido ayer cuando me los tope en la librería.

—¡Ya estoy lista! —grito Aiko, brincando alegremente los escalones al bajar —¿Dónde está Souta?

—Intentando hacer Milagros —susurro Kazumi burlesca.

—Kazumi —le mire con reproche.

Ella solo encogió sus hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

—¡Ya quede! —grito Souta.

Tome las llaves del auto y mi bolso.

—Vámonos, que su padre nos espera.

**.**

**-0-0-0-**

**.**

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —pregunto en un susurro Sasuke, quien se encontraba a un lado mío.

—Los niños no se apuraban.

—_Aiko Uchiha _—anunciaron para que mi pequeña pasara por su diploma.

Muchos de sus compañeros de pararon, gritando y aplaudiendo, al igual que muchos adultos, al igual que Sasuke y yo.

—_Souta Uchiha _—y lo mismo pasó con mi pequeño.

Mire a Sasuke de reojo que aplaudía con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Sabia cuan orgulloso estaba de nuestros pequeños retoños.

Son unos esplendidos hijos.

Excelentes calificaciones, por no decir las mejores. Claro que Aiko y Souta siempre competían entre ellos.

La ceremonia duro una hora más, entre discursos y despedidas de los maestros hacia sus alumnos.

—Ma, ¿Por qué lloras? —pregunto confundida Kazumi a mi lado, mientras que Sasuke me miraba preocupado y me limpiaba mis mejillas con su dedo meñique.

—Nada pequeña, solo ando sentimental, ha de ser por el embarazo —dije acariciando mi abultado vientre de ya 6 meses.

Sasuke suspiro, para después abrazarme por la cintura. Kazumi se alejó de nosotros para ir a felicitar a sus hermanos.

En verdad que no puedo pedir nada mejor que esto. Ver a mis pequeños crecer y estar junto a ellos en los mejores momentos es mi gran felicidad.

Tengo a mi lado al ser que más amo, a mi esposo. A unos gran amigos que sé que siempre puedo contar con ellos y a mis hijos que son todo para mí.

Lo que inicio como un pequeño trabajo cuidando niños, término creando y dándome una familia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sé que es corto chicas, pero así iba a ser el final. Sinceramente estoy pensando en crear un epilogo, donde los chicos sean ya unos adultos pero aún no me decidí si hacerlo o no. Ustedes deciden y quiero darles las gracias por sus reviews:**

Megumi No Sabaku

LunaTsuk-chan

Astrid no Hikari

Al

kimii0pz

Yureny

Lilu the little witch.

setsuna17

Britney0793

Marsak94

betsy268

haruchiha92

maria Alejandra

Lady of the Equinox

Alexa Hiwatari

Gotiitaaxz

FaBiiOoLiXx

Kandilind

kellyndrin

TICYZANILU!

poornmiserable

musahina

hikari higurashi haruno

ansurea11

Mineko-chan

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me dieron a lo largo de la historia y por haberme esperado tanto tiempo, sin ustedes no hubiera podido continuar la historia, ustedes son quienes me inspiraban y alentaban a continuarla. Muchas gracias.**

Atte.:

LunithaMoon

**PD:**

Lean mis otras historias, y dejen review plis, si les gusta.


End file.
